Fire and Moss
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Join Wildpaw and Mosspath-my two OCs-as they live in the same world as young Fireheart and go through adventures. Wildpaw and Mosspath are my two OCs that are written in the story Fire and Ice but from Wildpaw's POV and occasionally Mosspath's.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet flames lapped at the chilled air, throwing up sparks into the night sky. Firelight flickered across a wasteland of ragged grass, silhouetting the Twolegs, huddling.

A pair of white lights appeared in the distance with the roar of a monster. It continued on past a Thunderpath that rose high into the sky, filling the air with putrid fumes.

At the end of the wasteland, a cat moved, eyes glittering in the shadows. Tall ears twitched, then flattened against the commotion. More cats followed one by one, tails trailing onto the filthy grass.

"What if one sees us?" A cat hissed, jerking it's head towards a Twoleg.

"They won't." Insisted a large tom. "Their night sight is horrid."

His words didn't seem to reassure the other cats, crouched low among the grass, quivering. The noise of the nearby monsters seemed to claw their sensitive ear fur, and the acrid stench clung to their nostrils.

"Why'd we have to come here, Tallstar?" Wailed a gray queen.

"Peace, Ashfoot." The black-and-white tom turned to the she-cat. "We've been driven out of every place we've found. Maybe we'll find some peace here."  
Ashfoot flicked her tail dubiously, but did not respond any further.

"Tallstar, I fear for our safety here." Another she-cat spoke up. "What'll we eat? I can't scent any prey."

Tallstar's gaze softened as he looked at the young gray tabby. "I know you're hungry, but we'll be safer here than back in our old territory. There's no dog-scent and these Twolegs don't seem too bad. Look around!" As the tabby hesitated, he added, "Even ShadowClan won't follow us here. Deadfoot."  
A black tom with a twisted paw appeared at his leader's signal.

"Deadfoot," Tallstar continued. "please take Onewhisker and see if you can find any prey."

"Yes, Tallstar." The deputy replied, dipping his head.

"There's probably only crowfood!" Spat the tabby she-cat.

"We must find a new place to settle, Mosspath." A tortoiseshell meowed gently. "Morningflower must eat and rest. Her kits will be born soon, and they need to be strong to survive."  
The scrawny shapes of Deadfoot and Onewhisker emerged from the shadows.

"Tallstar," Deadfoot called. "there are rats everywhere and I found somewhere we can shelter."

"Show us." Tallstar commanded, the rest of the Clan gathering at the news.  
Carefully, the cats padded across the wasteland after Deadfoot. The dark cat led them towards the Thunderpath, a monster roaring as the ground shook.

"Here," Deadfoot meowed, stopping next to a hole. "Climb in." The cats exchanged reluctant glances before Tallstar went in, signaling for the rest of the Clan to go in.

"I feel water!" Morningflower called, and sure enough there was a trickle of water running throughout the hole.

"Yes," Deadfoot replied, at the rear of the cluster of cats. "It's fresh so we'll be able to drink it."

"We'll have wet paws!" Complained Mosspath.

"I've through it all." Deadfoot went on. "There's a space away from the stream."

Tallstar stopped, lifting his chin. "WindClan has traveled for long enough," He announced. "It's been a moon since ShadowClan drove us from our home. The weather is getting colder, and leaf-bare will soon be upon us. We've no choice but to stay."

Mosspath narrowed her green eyes, but said nothing. Silently, she joined her Clan as they continued into the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Wildpaw yawned, stretching out her paws. Wildpaw was newly apprenticed, just after the newly named Fireheart and Graystripe had been given their names, she'd become Runningwind's apprentice.  
New excitment surged through her body, waking Wildpaw up. It was her first day as a ThunderClan apprentice! Wildpaw bolted out of the den and collided with Fireheart.

"Sorry," She squeaked, as the flame-colored tom's gaze rested on her.

"It's okay," Fireheart replied.

"Still excited?" Purred Graystripe, his thick fur fluffed up against the early leaf-bare chill. Before Wildpaw could respond, Sandpaw interrupted, her mew dripping with sarcasm.

"The great warrior speaks!" The she-cat's pale ginger fur was spiked up, like Dustpaw's dark tabby one.

"I'm surprised such champions feel the cold." He puffed out his chest as Sandpaw let out a mrrow of amusement.  
Wildpaw wanted to tell Sandpaw and Dustpaw to knock it off, but they were her only denmates until Frostfur's kits would become apprentices, and she didn't want to be on bad terms with them. However, their harsh words didn't seem to bother the warriors, who just headed to the fresh-kill pile.

"Come on, then. Time for training." Whitestorm beckoned to Runningwind and Darkstripe, who were still shaking off sleep. Sandpaw and Dustpaw fell back, close to Wildpaw.

"I can't believe we aren't warriors!" Sandpaw hissed. Dustpaw let out a mew of agreement.

"I mean we were training before them!" The pale ginger went on.

"I bet it's only because of the battle." Wildpaw pointed out mildly. "If not, I'm sure you'd be warriors." Dustpaw shrugged.

"Perhaps,"

"We'll just have to train harder." Vowed Sandpaw. Wildpaw purred.

"Okay," Runningwind mewed once the six cats reached the training hollow. "Let's practice some fighting techniques." The tabby gave the other two cats a glance.

"That okay?" Whitestorm dipped his head and Darkstripe flicked his tail in unspoken agreement.

"Are we learning the belly rake?" Wildpaw asked eagerly. She'd only heard about this deathly move amongst the senior warriors and it sounded quite useful.

"No way!" Gasped Sandpaw, her green eyes wide. "Dustpaw and I haven't even learned that."  
Wildpaw flinched, wishing she'd never asked. Whitestorm put his tail on the apprentice's shoulder soothingly.

"It's okay," He replied. "That's a very advance move that ThunderClan rarely teaches. It's called disgraceful and certainly a fight-stopper."

"Oh," Wildpaw shuffled her paws anxiously.

"So," Sandpaw meowed, breaking the uneasy silence. "What are we learning?"

"Sandpaw and Dustpaw, review. Wildpaw, you're learning the Frontal Strike."

"Easy!" Dustpaw declared triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure." Darkstripe twitched his ears, a glint in his yellow eyes. "We're doing sparring." The sleek tabby went on.

"Sandpaw," Whitestorm cut in. "I want you to work with Wildpaw. Then you'll switch with Dustpaw." Sandpaw purred, exchanging a competitive look with Dustpaw.

Wildpaw sank her fangs into a juicy piece of prey. She was sharing a mouse with Dappletail while Firehear tnad Graystripe sat nearby.

"Hey look," Dappletail nudged Wildpaw. "There's Bluestar." Wildpaw looked up, seeing her leader emerge from her den, look at the Clan, then leap gracefully onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Bluestar paused as the cats gathered. At her leader's signal Wildpaw jumped up and hurried to sit between Mousefur and Fireheart. A small black-and-white kit was padding into the circle of cats. His amber eyes darted around, his pelt still nursery-soft.  
"From this day forward, until this cat has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Swiftpaw." Wildpaw noticed Fireheart bristle as Longtail padded forward, his blue eyes soft.

"Longtail," Bluestar went on. "You were Darkstripe's apprentice. He has taught you well, and you've become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass on these qualities on to Swiftpaw."  
Longtail gently touched Swiftpaw's nose with his own. Fireheart shifted as ThunderClan murmured congratulations. Wildpaw heard Graystripe mutter,

"What's up with you? That'll be us one day." His friend's words seem to soothe the firey warrior and Fireheart's fur lay flat again.

"I wish we were going as warriors!" Dustpaw hissed, pacing the clearing. Tonight was the full moon, and Wildpaw knew that Fireheart and Graystripe were going as full warriors this moon. The ginger she-cat and tabby tom were especially sore due to this fact.

"Cheer up!" Wildpaw weaved between them. "I'm sure Bluestar has a good reason for delaying your training."

"Like what?" Dustpaw snapped.

"She's your leader, for StarClan's sake!" Wildpaw twitched her ears in annoyance. "Bluestar has her reasons." Dustpaw held Wildpaw's ice-blue gaze for a moment longer before sighing.

"I suppose so." Bluestar let out a yowl, signaling to her Clan to depart. Wildpaw let out a little bounce before following. It was her first gathering as a ThunderClan cat!


	3. Chapter 3

"There are so many cats!" Wildpaw looked around, feeling very small.

"It's not so bad." Dappletail purred, heading towards other Clan elders. Wildpaw padded behind, unwilling to be with cats she didn't know. "Ashfur!" The tortoiseshell she-cat greeted a thin gray tom.

"Dappletail." The skinny elder returned her greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Dappletail." A shaggy tortoiseshell-splashed dipped her head.

"And you, Leafclaw." Dappletail purred. Wildpaw was so concentrated on the elders' conversation, she jumped when a paw prodded her sharply.

"Hey, Wildpaw come meet the other apprentices!" Sandpaw purred. A sleek silver tabby and a thick-furred maple tabby sat by Dustpaw. "Silverpaw, Heavypaw, this is Wildpaw."

"Greetings," Silverpaw meowed coolly. Heavypaw merely grunted.

"Don't let their unfriendly surface bother you." Sandpaw twitched her ears mischieviously. "They can quite fun on a good day."

"But I am fun!" Silverpaw seemed to give up the cool-act. "Heavypaw knows it!"

"She can be." Heavypaw teased. "Except when she shows off her fishing skills." Silverpaw swiped at his muzzle. Wildpaw gasped, but then noticed the she-cat's claws were sheathed and Heavypaw was purring with amusement.

A yowl sounded from above. Wildpaw looked up to see three cats standing on the biggest rock she'd ever seen. Bluestar stood next to a huge tabby with a twisted mouth. Standing apart from the others, was an old black tom, tail twitching. Bluestar stepped forward, her blue-gray fur turning silver in the moonlight.

"ThunderClan bring to this Gathering our new medicine cat, Yellowfang." She announced. Wildpaw felt no need to look at the old she-cat like the rest of the cats-she already knew Yellowfang's thick, matted fur and flat muzzle like the back of her paw. "We also bring two new warriors and an apprentice." Bluestar went on. "Fireheart and Graystripe are here tonight as full-fledged warriors of ThunderClan, and Wildpaw is our new apprentice."

_What do I do_? Wildpaw thought, studying her dark-colored paws as her pelt grew hot under the gaze of so many cats. The black tom, muzzle tinged with silver fur, took Bluestar's place when she dipped her head and sat beside the other tom.

"I, Nightpelt, have taken the role of leader in ShadowClan!" He informed the Clans. "Our former leader, Brokenstar broke the warrior code and he was driven out." Wildpaw shuddered at the thought of the murderous tom who had stolen her old denmates, Cinderkit and Brackenkit. "...After my vigil at the Moonstone, I shall be known as Nightstar."

"Where is Brokenstar?" Called Frostfur, Wildpaw's foster mother. When Cloudleap, Wildpaw's mother, had been out on a walk, a fox had killed her. It had only happened when Wildpaw was two moons old, so Frostfur had been the one to feed her and take care of her.

"I assume he has left the forest along with the rogues." Nightpelt replied.

"Hopefully!" Frostfur muttered to a nearby cat, a plump tabby. The light tabby came forward.

"Let us hope that Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory nearly killed us all." Yowls rose up, mostly from RiverClan, Wildpaw thought as she saw Silverpaw and Heavypaw up, supporting their leader. "Nightpelt, when Brokenstar led ShadowClan, I allowed him to hunt in the river, but now ShadowClan has a new leader and this agreement is void." Silverpaw mewed triumphantly while Heavypaw smirked. Nightpelt was bristling.

"Crookedstar, ShadowClan has the same needs. The same kits! You made an agreement!" Crookedstar was on his paws in a flash. The huge tabby towered over Nightpelt, flattening his ears menacingly. Bluestar put herself between the two furious leaders.

"ShadowClan has suffered much loss recently." She pointed out. "With fewer mouths to feed, do you really need the fish?"  
Crookedstar hissed, but Nightpelt held his gaze unflinchingly. Bluestar went on, undaunted.

"You've just driven out Brokenstar and many strong warriors! Brokenstar went against the warrior code when he made Crookedstar share the river."  
Wildpaw crouched down nervously, afraid that fighting might break out when Nightpelt unsheathed his claws. However, Bluestar seemed to be resolving it sensibly.

"How can you yourself be so bold when you've not had your nine lives and name from StarClan?"  
The nearby ShadowClan cats bristled indignantly. Nightpelt lashed his tail mutinously.  
Wildpaw let out a small sigh of relief. Bluestar had won without ripping anyone's fur.

"ShadowClan has suffered these past moons," She spoke up. "ThunderClan has agreed to leave you in peace for a moon, and I'm sure that Crookedstar will agree to show you the same respect." Bluestar turned her ice-blue gaze on Crookedstar.

"Of course," Crookedstar meowed grudgingly. "but RiverClan will defend it's borders." He went on, glaring at Nightpelt.

"Bluestar is right." Nightpelt let his fur lie flat. "ShadowClan don't need your fish. Of course, we have the uplands now that WindClan no longer occupy it." Crookedstar's green eyes glowed.

"You're right!" He realized. "Extra prey for all of us!" Bluestar's eyes flashed.

"No!" She growled. "WindClan must return home." Crookedstar and Nightpelt looked incredulously at the she-cat.

"What?" Crookedstar meowed.

"Think, Bluestar!" Nightpelt urged. "More food for our Clans, no hungry kits!"

"There must be four Clans." Bluestar mewed firmly. "Just as we have Fourtrees and four seasons, we must have four Clans! WindClan must be found." Sandpaw and Dustpaw yowled agreement and Wildpaw, taking their lead, followed suit. However, Crookedstar's angry yowl drowned them out.

"Bluestar, I have heard many weak arguments, but this is the worst of them all! Are four seasons necessary? Do you really want leaf-bare and the cold and hunger it brings?"

"StarClan gave us leaf-bare to let the earth recover and prepare for newleaf." Bluestar answered coolly. "The forest and the uplands have supported four Clans for many seasons; it isn' up to us to challenge StarClan."  
A spotted tabby stood up.

"Why should RiverClan go hungry for the sake of a Clan that can't even defend it's territory?" She yowled.

"Who's she?" Wildpaw whispered. Silverpaw's blue eyes widened.

"That's the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur!" She replied quietly. "She's wonderful!" Wildpaw shifted uneasily. Muscles rippled under Leopardfur's glossy pelt as she sat back down. Wildpaw didn't like to think of going into battle against her. Wildpaw had missed Tigerclaw's response, so she listened to Bluestar.

"...You have the river and all the fish in it, Crookedstar. Why do you need extra prey?" Crookedstar let out a faint hiss. Beside Sandpaw, Heavypaw shifted anxiously while Silverpaw exchanged a look with an older warrior, most likely RiverClan.

"Who ruffled their pelts?" Dustpaw whispered to Sandpaw, who was nodding in agreement.

"Nightpelt," Bluestar continued, turning to face him. "Brokenstar drove WindClan away, which is why ThunderClan helped you drive him out."

"He can't possibly protest to that!" Wildpaw meowed to Sandpaw.

"I hope not!" She replied, studying the ShadowClan leader. Nightpelt's eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Very well, Bluestar. We'll allow WindClan to return." The leaders' claws were sheathed, but Wildpaw couldn't help noticing Crookedstar look away in anger, his pelt fluffed up.

"Two have agreed, Crookedstar." Bluestar informed the RiverClan leader. "WindClan will be found and brought home. Until then, no Clan shall hunt in their territory." Bluestar briefly touched noses with Crookedstar and jumped down to the ground. Wildpaw was turning to follow her Clan, when Sandpaw nudged her.

"Look!" She murmured, nodding towards Crookedstar. The tabby was exchanging a knowling look with Nightpelt.

"Should we tell Tigerclaw?" Wildpaw asked nervously. Dustpaw shook his head.

"I think he knows." Wildpaw craned her neck and could make out the dark tabby, his amber eyes slits.

"So, Nightpelt was lying?" Wildpaw gasped. Neither Sandpaw nor Dustpaw replied as the trio followed their Clan back into their own territory. "Does that mean RiverClan and ShadowClan are allied?" Dustpaw's brow furrowed in worry.

"I hope not!" He meowed nervously. Wildpaw did not miss the protective glint in his eye when he looked at Sandpaw, flanking Wildpaw on her other side.

"Nightpelt wouldn't be so two-faced, would he?" Sandpaw wondered. Neither cat answered, the only sound the crunching on leaves under their pawsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

Bluestar led the trip back to camp swiftly, and Wildpaw was panting by the time they reached it. The noise of the pawsteps woke the cats who hadn't stayed up for the news.

"What's the news?" Halftail called sleepily.

"Yes, were ShadowClan there?" Willowpelt asked.

"Yes," Bluestar replied. She leaped onto the Highrock and began the Clan meeting without prelude. Tigerclaw jumped up beside her. "There was a lot on tension between the Clans tonight," Bluestar meowed. "And I became aware of a potential alliance between RiverClan and ShadowClan."  
Graystripe appeared next to Fireheart who was sitting near Wildpaw. She was close enough to hear him whisper,

"What are they talking about? I thought that Nightpelt agreed with Bluestar!"

"Nightpelt?" An elder called. Wildpaw could see One-eye at the back of the crowd near Patchpelt.

"He's ShadowClan's new leader," Bluestar informed her.

"Then why isn't he Nightstar?" One-eye demanded. This time, Tigerclaw answered.

"He plans to travel to the Moonstone tomorrow night,"

"No leader can speak for their Clan at a Gathering without StarClan's approval!" One-eye protested.

"I sure didn't see any clouds over the moon." Dustpaw murmured, next to Wildpaw.

"He has ShadowClan's support, One-eye," Bluestar replied. "We can't ignore what he said tonight." One-eye sniffed, unable to argue any further. Bluestar contined. "At the Gathering, I suggested we find WindClan and return them to their home. Crookedstar and Nightpelt, however, don't want them to."

"They're hardly likely to join forces, though, aren't they?" Graystripe called. "They were about to claw each other over the river!"

"Didn't you see the look they were swapping at the end? They're both desperate to get their paws on WindClan territory." Fireheart exclaimed.

"But why?" Sandpaw mewed, who was sitting next to Whitestorm, who in turn answered his apprentice.

"I suspect ShadowClan isn't as weak as we thought. Nightpelt seems to have more ambition than any cat expected."

"But why does RiverClan want to hunt on WindClan's grounds?" Willowpelt's normally gentle mew was now a yowl. "They've always been fat on the fish from their precious river! The uplands are a long way to go for a few scrawny rabbits!" Dappletail the tortoiseshell raised her voice.

"At the Gathering, some of the RiverClan elders spoke of Twolegs taking over part of their river."

"Yes," Frostfur agreed. "They told of Twolegs living in shelters beside the river and scaring away the fish. The cats have had to hide and watch them with empty stomachs!"

Wildpaw felt a pang of pity. No wonder Silverpaw and Heavypaw had been so quiet. No that she thought about, Wildpaw recalled Silverpaw's ribs bulging from her pelt, which had seemed so shiny in the moonlight.

"For now, we must be careful to not unintentionally provoke ShadowClan and RiverClan to draw closer together." Bluestar warned. "Go and rest now. Runningwind, take Wildpaw, Sandpaw and Whitestorm for the dawn patrol."_ Dawn patrol_! Wildpaw thought, suppressing a yawn. She shivered, though not sure if it was from the frigid breeze or the thought of going out right after the Gathering.

"Do I have to?" She asked her mentor hopefully. Runningwind hesitated.

"Go sleep." He told her. "We can make up for it in hunting practice." As Wildpaw raced to the apprentices' den, she heard Sandpaw ask Whitestorm the same thing. She couldn't hear Whitestorm's reply, but Sandpaw's sigh of disappointment told Wildpaw everything she needed to know.

Wildpaw awoke with a start. Looking around, she saw Sandpaw nearby in her nest. Wildpaw felt a chill and remembered how warm Frostfur always was. She looked across the camp to the nursery, and was surprised to see Fireheart outside, his fur fluffed up against the cold. His ears pricked momentarily, and Wildpaw thought he'd detected her, but then Fireheart relaxed again.

Wildpaw wondered whether or not to ask him whether or not something was wrong. While she hesitated, Fireheart abruptly turned and went back into the warriors' den. Whatever it was, he must have gotten over it.

Wildpaw felt a sharp cuff around her ear. Yowling in pain, she faced the assailant, hackles raised.

"Forgotten about training?" Runningwind taunted, as Wildpaw relaxed slightly.

"No," She snapped. "I was just tired from the Gathering." It was a lame excuse, and Runningwind knew it too, although he didn't say.

"Did you hear?" Sandpaw had been whispering with Frostfur, Whitestorm, and Dustpaw when she bounded over to Wildpaw.

"What?" Wildpaw felt a sickening feeling in her belly. _Had ShadowClan and RiverClan attacked_?

"Fireheart and Graystripe are going on a warrior mission!" The sick feeling had faded away, only to be replaced by shock.

"What?"

"Whitestorm, Runningwind and I saw it when we were on the dawn patrol." Wildpaw lashed her tail.

"Wish I'd been there!"

"It wasn't that exciting." Sandpaw laid her tail comfortingly on Wildpaw's shoulder. _Was that why Fireheart couldn't sleep?_ Wildpaw wondered.

"When did they leave?"

"Dawn." _I didn't get to wish them good luck_! Wildpaw thought angrily.

"Are you going to sit there gossiping all day, or are we hunting?" Runningwind snorted contemptously.

"Sorry!" Wildpaw hurried over. Dustpaw and Darkstripe joined them. _Why didn't I go on the dawn patrol?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Invaders!" Mosspath jumped at the call. Bristling, she sprang up, hackles raised. She raced out to see a flame-colored tom and a gray tabby with a dark stripe down his back. Mosspath felt her muscles bunch up, but waited for Tallstar's signal eagerly.

Tallstar padded forward, sniffing the intruders. Mosspath silently cursed the downwind breeze, unable to scent them.

"ThunderClan." Tallstar hissed. At once, Mosspath flattened her fur, changing with the other cats into a defensive line. Tallstar sat in front of the visitors, his tail curled neatly around his paws. "I thought you were ShadowClan." He growled. "Why did you come here?" He demanded.

"We came to find you," The ginger tom meowed. Mosspath felt a prickle of satisfaction when his mew cracked. "Bluestar and the other Clan leaders want you to return to your rightful territory."  
Mosspath held her breath. Was it true? _Idiot!_ She scolded herself. _How can we return home when that lunatic Brokenstar is still out there?_

"That land is not safe for WindClan any longer." Mosspath felt a shiver pass through her body.

"ShadowClan has driven out Brokenstar. He's no longer a threat." Mosspath exchanged an incredulous look with Onewhisker whose eyes widened in shock. Murmurs of surprise rippled throughout the Clan. "You must return as soon as possible," The tom urged. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are starting to hunt in the uplands. We saw a RiverClan patrol on our way here."

"How dare they?" Mosspath snarled, and Ashfoot lashed her tail. Tallstar was bristling.

"But," The gray tabby stepped forward. "they are poor rabbit hunters! I think they went home with empty bellies." Mosspath felt her fur smooth, and even let out an amused purr.

"Mouse-brains!" Onewhisker meowed, satisfied.

"May we travel with you?" The ginger tom asked, his green eyes looking them over. Mosspath knew he was really knew their ragged state, and from the flash in her leader's azure eyes, Mosspath knew Tallstar recognized this masked question.

"Yes," He replied steadily. "Thank you." Tallstar added in a lower voice.

"I'm Fireheart," The ginger tom introduced himself. "and this is Graystripe." Graystripe dipped his head respectfully to Tallstar.

"Fireheart," Tallstar murmured thoughtfully. Sunlight flooded through a gap in the tunnel, making Fireheart's fur glow like a light. "The name suits you."

The peaceful silence was interrupted by the rumble overhead. Mosspath barely heard; used to tunnels, she was staring at Fireheart's flame-colored coat. Graystripe and Fireheart flinched. Tallstar allowed himself a _mrrow_ of laughter before flicking his tail. "We'll leave immediately." At the black-and-white leader's signal, Mosspath hurried over to Morningflower, a tortoiseshell queen with kits. She sniffed each of them.

"Are we fit for the journey?" Tallstar quiered. Mosspath moved forward with the rest of the Clan, Morningflower at her side. "Ready?" Tallstar called. Deadfoot, a black tom with a misshapen paw, responded.

"Ready," He meowed. At once, WindClan began to move out of the tunnel. When it was her turn, Mosspath screwed up her green eyes, blinking in the harsh light. Tallstar brought up the rear, and walked to the front.

"Shall we take you back the way we came?" Fireheart muttered. "I think it's shorter."

"Is it safe?" Tallstar inquired.

"We didn't have any trouble on the way here." Graystripe replied. Tallstar flicked his tail once more, a habit of his.

"Excellent." He exclaimed. "Graystripe, come with me. Fireheart, travel alongside the Clan. Tell my deputy if you see trouble."

"Which one is he?" Fireheart asked. Tallstar nodded towards Deadfoot.

"Deadfoot," Tallstar called. The dark tom pricked his ears questioningly. Fireheart dipped his head in greeting. He fell in step next to Tornear. Mosspath followed the Clan warily under the Thunderpath arch and into the patch of wasteland. Mosspath breathed a sigh or relief when she realized there were no Twolegs.

"Are you sure it leads to daylight?" Mosspath could hear Deadfoot's disbelieving meow. She hurried to forward to peer into a tunnel.

"It leads under the Thunderpath." Fireheart insisted. "You've never used this tunnel?"

"Our warriors prefer to see where they're heading," Deadfoot growled. "You go first."  
Mosspath could see Fireheart pad into the dark hole, only to emerge from across the field. Tallstar glanced at Graystripe before going into the dry, long grass. Mosspath saw Fireheart flank one end of the Clan while Deadfoot took the other. When WindClan was about halfway across the field, it was clear that many of the cats were having trouble.

"Tallstar!" Deadfoot yowled. "We need to go slower!" Mosspath whirled around, and was surprised to see Morningflower among the slow cats. _I thought you were right next to me!_ But before Mosspath could reach her, Fireheart came bounding up to Morningflower. He took Gorsekit from Morningflower.

Tallstar had barely slowed, burning with a fierce determination. Puzzled, Mosspath glanced up to see the sun slowly, but surely, climbing above the horizon. Tallstar paused at the hedge, waiting until the cats had caught up.

"We cross here," Tallstar announced before squeezing under the hedge. Mosspath followed Deadfoot and Graystripe under it, eager to reach the moorland. What she saw only made Mosspath gap. It was a wide gray path. Onewhisker, who had followed Mosspath, flicked his tail uneasily. Fireheart padded over to Onewhisker, and murmured something before turning to Tallstar.

"We should try to get the Clan over in small groups." He meowed thoughtfully. "Graystripe and I can stay with any that need help." Fireheart glanced at Tallstar. "If you agree, of course." He added meaningfully. Tallstar nodded.

"The strongest will go first." Mosspath noticed her clanmates had begun to creep through the hedge. Soon, the whole Clan was together, pressed into the hedge. They stood as far away from the Thunderpath as possible.

As Mosspath watched, Fireheart and Graystripe moved to the edge, watching the Thunderpath carefully. Onewhisker headed the first group.

"Do you want us to cross with you?" Fireheart offered. Mosspath felt her pelt prickle with unease as she looked at Onewhisker.

"No, thanks." Onewhisker replied as Mosspath padded forward.

"You'll be careful?" She murmured.

"Of course," Onewhisker replied, trying to sound confident. It might have worked but his fear-scent gave him away. Mosspath exchanged a look with Fireheart, knowing the firey tom hadn't missed it either. When the Thunderpath was quiet, the first group dashed forward and reaching the other side safely. Mosspath came forward with Ashfoot, flanking Daisypetal and Mossyfern, two of the Clan's skinny elders.

"Now!" Fireheart called, just after a monster came by. Mosspath stepped out onto the cold, hard Thunderpath. The elders winced as their raw pads scratched against the surface.

"Come on!" Mosspath murmured, hearing a monster roar. She willed the elders to make it.

"Look out!" Some cat called. The elders were on their last leg, but they managed to make one last leap onto the other side. The monster rushed past. Mosspath lay next to Ashfoot, fighting for breath. They'd made it! The other groups came past safely until it was Tallstar's group.

The group consisted of Tallstar, Deadfoot, Graystripe, Fireheart, Morningflower, and Gorsekit. Three more of the elders stood behind them.

"Now!" Mosspath heard Graystripe yell. The elders went slowly, one stumbled. To Mosspath's dismay, another monster roared in the distance. Morningflower pulled ahead, while Graystripe and Fireheart pressed against the elders, protecting them. The monster was getting closer. Mosspath saw Fireheart grab the scruff of Graywhisker, dragging the elder forward. The ginger tom then turned to Spottedtail and pulled him forward as well.

The monster was getting closer with each heartbeat.

"They're not going to make it!" Mosspath whispered to Onewhisker, whose eyes were glued to the scene. The monster was upon them, it's paws a blur.

"No!" Daisypetal, Graywhisker's mate, yowled. When the monster whirled past, Mosspath opened her eyes, bracing herself for two lifeless gray bodies. What she saw instead made Mosspath's tail bush out. Graystripe and Graywhisker were alive! The monster must've swerved at the last second.

When the cats had reached the grass safely, Daisypetal bounded up to Graywhisker, burying her nose in his fur. The gray old tom let out a rusty purr, and licked her ear. Mosspath turned to Onewhisker, but he was touching noses with Fireheart like they were old friends.

"You would've died for us! WindClan will never forget that." Mosspath heard him whisper. Tallstar padded up to Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Onewhisker is right. we will honor you both in our stories." The black-and-white tom meowed. "But we must keep going, we have a long journey ahead of us." Mosspath had felt bursting with happiness, but at the mention of the reality, her tail drooped. Tallstar was right.

"Why so glum?" Onewhisker bounded over. "We're going home!" Mosspath gave herself a shake; Onewhisker was right, they'd be home soon.

"Just feeling a bit tired," She replied, as the cats moved on. The Clan followed the hedgerow before moving into the woods. The scent of the trees, so much better than the acrid stench of the Thunderpath, made Mosspath relax. She felt her fur lie flat again. Around sunset, they'd reached Highstones, a feeling of relief swelled inside Mosspath, but dwindled as rain began to fall. Even Fireheart and Graystripe were getting tired. Suddenly, the cats paused.

"Why have we stopped?" Mudclaw, a brown tom as well as one of Mosspath's closest friends, whispered.

"Here comes Tallstar!" Onewhisker meowed. Tallstar rose up to his full height.

"WindClan! We will be resting here for the night!" He announced. Morningflower, who was next to Ashfoot, flopped down at once. Spottedtail, Mossyfern, and the others followed suit. Mosspath was surprised that they didn't even try to shelter from the rain. Nevertheless, she hurried after Ashfoot and Mudclaw to discuss the hunting. To her surprise, Fireheart and Graystripe came too.

"I don't know how good the hunting here will be." Fireheart meowed, raising his voice so that all the warriors and apprentices could hear. "There are many Twolegs." A strange growling noise rose up, and Mosspath realized it was Graystripe's stomach. She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, while Onewhisker purred in amusement.

Another sound rose up, but it wasn't another stomach; instead the rustling of grass made Mosspath and her Clanmates flatten their ears and unsheath their claws. Mosspath spied Ashfoot and one of the apprentices flank the queens defensively.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart's joyful meow made Mosspath hesitate at leaping at the sleek black cat. Fireheart bounded over, his tail straight up in greeting. "Thank StarClan you're safe!" The ginger tom nuzzled Ravenpaw affectionately.

"Firepaw!" Ravenpaw purred.

"Fire_heart_," Graystripe also came forward, and touched noses. "We're warriors now! I'm Graystripe." He added proudly. Despite the friendly exchange, Mosspath heard a snarl rise above the low purrs of the trio.

"Do you know this cat?" Deadfoot was giving Ravenpaw a hostile glare. Fireheart visibly flinched at the deputy's tone and he looked at the WindClan cats. Mosspath had slightly relaxed, but she realized that not all of her clanmate's pelts had been smoothed.

"Is he a loner?" Onewhisker asked, stepping forward.

"He can help us find food," Fireheart said persuasively. He looked at Ravenpaw, as if to say 'Right?' The slender tom nodded.

"I know all the best places to hunt 'round here!" Ravenpaw told him with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Why would a loner help us?" Deadfoot narrowed his eyes warily.

"Loners have helped before." Graystripe stepped in, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light. "Another loner saved us from a rat attack near here." Mosspath saw Mudclaw's ear prick with interest. Ravenpaw dipped his head respectfully to Tallstar, and turned to address Mosspath and her Clanmates.

"Let me help you! I owe my life to Fireheart and Graystripe, and if they're traveling with you, then you must be friends." Ravenpaw rested his gaze on the WindClan cats, and Mosspath felt as if his gaze was fixed directly on her. When Tallstar didn't respond, Ravenpaw went on. "I'll go find Barley. He will help, too!" Without hesitation, Ravenpaw turned and went through the grass. Tallstar's eyes were questioning, but he allowed himself to ask,

"Can we trust him?" Fireheart held Tallstar's azure gaze.

"Completely!" Tallstar nodded to his warriors. At his signal, Mosspath sat down, her tail thumping against the ground.

"Tired?" Mudclaw was padding towards her with Ashfoot.

"Yes!" Mosspath sighed, laying down. Ashfoot settled next to her, and licked the gray tabby fur. Mosspath closed her eyes, and dozed as Ashfoot's tongue gentled stroked her fur, cleaning out all the dirt. The rain also had washed out the rest by the time Ravenpaw returned with a black-and-white loner, who glanced at them, and meowed,

"We need to find you proper shelter. Follow me!" His mew was husky, not unfriendly. Mosspath hesitated, and from the fear and suspicion emanating from her Clanmates, she could tell they felt the same. To her surprise, Mosspath saw Tallstar face his Clan.

"We have to trust him!" He called above the winds, which were picking up. Ravenpaw and his friend led WindClan to a field. At the corner of it, sat an abandoned Twoleg nest settled amongst some brambles and nettles. Mosspath eyed it; the nest was in horrendous state with it's fallen out roof and holey walls.

"You won't get me in there!" Mossyfern harrumphed.

"Twolegs never come here now," The black-and-white tom urged.

"It'll give us some shelter." Fireheart tried to reassure them.

"I'm not surprised!" hissed Wetfoot, an apprentice. "once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" Pricking her ears curiously, Mosspath remembered at the last Gathering she'd heard the story that a kittypet had joined ThunderClan. Fireheart, bristling furiously, rounded on the apprentice.

"You've spent two moons living in a Twoleg tunnel!" Fireheart spat hotly. "Does that make you a rat?" Wetfoot drew himself up to his full height which was about the same as Fireheart's. Mosspath held her breath, unsheathing her claws. She would fight on behalf of her Clan any day, but she also felt a sense of loyalty towards Fireheart. Before any cat could do anything, Graystripe thrust himself between his ginger clanmate, and Wetfoot.

"Leave it," He murmured to Fireheart, then rose his meow. "come on; we're just gettin' wetter the longer we stand out here!" Mosspath sheathed her claws.

"We've face worse than a Twoleg shelter these past moons." Tallstar called. "One night here will do us no harm," Mosspath exchanged a nervous look with Ashfoot, who shrugged as if to say, 'How can we disobey our leader?'

Mosspath reluctantly followed her Clanmates under the part of the roof that hadn't disintegrated. The ground was bare, except for a few patches. It was drier, but not exactly comfortable. Mosspath glanced around as Mudclaw checked the corners. When almost every cat had settled, Mosspath joined Onewhisker and Ashfoot near Tallstar and Deadfoot.

"What about food?" Deadfoot was asking. The black-and-white loner, who had introduced himself as Barley, spoke up.

"Well, you lot should all be resting!" He insisted. "Raven-" Fireheart interrupted Barley.

"Why don't you two show Graystripe and me the best places to hunt around here?" Mosspath blinked confusedly. Why had Fireheart interrupted Barley?

"Deadfoot and Onewhisker can go with you," Tallstar beckoned the two with his tail. Onewhisker rose to his paws immediately, and went into the rain without hesitation.

"Do you suppose they're okay?" Mosspath asked Mudclaw. The tabby tom's green eyes were glowing as he stared into space. He blinked suddenly, and as Mudclaw looked at Mosspath, his eyes seemed to focus again.

"Yes, of course." Mudclaw meowed unconvincingly. Ashfoot gave Mosspath a consoling lick on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine." She mewed. Crowkit, Ashfoot's only kit, was between her paws. The smoky gray kit was sleeping, his paw twitching. Ashfoot had recently given birth to two kits: Crowkit and Eaglekit, but Eaglekit had fallen ill and died. Fortunately, Ashfoot had her mate Deadfoot to comfort her and the gray she-cat was doing much better.

"They're back!" Tornear called, interrupting Mosspath's thoughts. Mosspath's mouth watered when she saw the mouthful of fresh-kill each cat had brought. As soon as she'd seen to Morningflower and the elders, Mosspath settled next to Onewhisker, who was tearing into a vole.

"Share?" Mudclaw padded over, a rabbit in his mouth, and a gleam in his eye.

"Sure!" Mosspath purred, suppressing a wail from her stomach.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Mudclaw flicked his tail towards Wetfoot and Whitepaw who were creeping up on Fireheart, Graystripe and Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw was meowing something, when Wetfoot glared scornfully at him. Ravenpaw purred a reply, to which Whitepaw responded by tipping her head to one side.

Mosspath let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, swallowing the juicy bit of rabbit.

"Who knows what goes inside of young warriors' and apprentices' minds?" Mudclaw twitched his ears in agreement when his mouth became full again.

That night, Mosspath went to sleep in the warmth of her Clanmates, feeling warmer than she had in a long time with Ashfoot, Onewhisker and Mudclaw curled up near her.

Mosspath awoke to a startled yowl. _Invaders_! She unsheathed her claws and hurried over to where the cats huddled. Squeezing through, she saw Barkface's fur bushed out as well as his short tail.

"What is it, Barkface?" Morningflower asked, quivering. "Have StarClan spoken to you?"

"The clouds!" Barkface gasped, and Mosspath glanced upward to see red clouds floating above the red sun. "They're stained with blood!" Barkface went on, his pupils were tiny. "It's a sign; there is trouble ahead. This day will bring an unnecessary death!"

**Author's Words: So Ashfoot, Onewhisker and Mudclaw are Mosspath's closest friends in WindClan. Also, in case you were wondering there isn't any RavenpawXMosspath with the whole his-gaze-on-her thing; I was just saying his gaze was kinda mesmerizing. Don't worry; Ravenpaw's gonna stay single. =)  
Review and check out my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mosspath felt frozen to the spot, and she heard Deadfoot say something faintly.

"Any of the Clans can see those clouds. We can't be certain the message is for WindClan." Reason made Mosspath defrost. Deadfoot was right; ShadowClan could be the victim for all they knew. Tallstar's blue gaze swept over the Clan before he calmly said,

"Whatever StarClan has planned for us, today we return to our home. I can smell more rain in the air. It's time we set off." Mudclaw and Ashfoot flanked Mosspath, and she was comforted by their warmth. The chilly morning air nipped at their paws, nevertheless. Fireheart and Graystripe chatted briefly with Tallstar before racing ahead.

"Scouts." Mudclaw murmured.

By sunhigh, rain was falling again, dampening Mosspath's spirits until Fireheart and Graystripe appreared from nowhere. The ginger tom murmured something before pushing his way through dripping leaves. Deadfoot led WindClan through the dripping leaves, and Mosspath reluctantly followed. I know this place! Mosspath thought eagerly, quickening her pace to match the Clan's. She and Mudclaw paused at the foot of a long slope that led to the uplands and waited for Ashfoot and the others to catch up. Even Daisypetal and the other elders were sprinting in anticipation.

"This is so exciting!" Mosspath purred to Mudclaw. He murmured agreement. When they reached the top of the hill, the Clan cast long shadows across the old territory. Wetfoot and Whitepaw rushed ahead.

"Wait!" Tallstar yowled, leaping after them. "There could be other Clans here!" The cats stopped in their tracks, and raced back among the Clan. However, their bright spirits did not diminish.

"I can't believe..." Mudclaw meowed, then stopped, unable to express his feelings.

"I know!" Mosspath purred in agreement, seeing the camp. The familiar dip in the ground concealed the camp, but Mosspath remembered it so well, she might as well have been looking at it.

Mosspath's paws itched to race into the camp, but waited for Tallstar's signal. When he flicked his long tail, Tornear, Onewhisker, and Ashfoot accompanied Morningflower into the hollow. Tallstar turned to Fireheart and dipped his head respectfully.

"My Clan is grateful for your help, you have both," Tallstar flicked his ears towards Graystripe. "proved you are warriors worthy of StarClan. WindClan are home, and it is time for you to return to yours as well." Tallstar paused to catch his breath. "There may be hostile hunting parties around. Mudclaw, Deadfoot, and Mosspath will escort you to Fourtrees." Mosspath bounced with excitement while Mudclaw pressed his flank against hers; they would be escorting them home together!

"Thank you, Tallstar." Fireheart dipped his head.

"You have served WindClan well, young one." Tallstar went on. "Tell Bluestar that WindClan will never forget it was ThunderClan who brought them home."

Deadfoot started padding into the trees, and Fireheart and Graystripe followed him quickly. Mudclaw and Mosspath brought up the rear. The huddled together while following a narrow path. Mudclaw jumped forward.

"Rabbit!" He yowled, haring away into the nearby gorse. Deadfoot paused, the tip of his tail twitching impatiently. Mudclaw soon returned, a large rabbit in tow.

"Hungry?" The tabby dropped the plump creature on the ground. Mosspath wanted to bury her fangs in it, but she waited until the guests had eaten their share before taking the rest.

For the next few moments, Fireheart kept shifting. Mosspath felt her heart stop everytime he fidgeted.

"You know," Fireheart finally spoke up to Mosspath's relief. "It'll be quicker if we follow the river," Graystripe looked up.

"But that would mean crossing into RiverClan territory." He fretted.

"We could follow the gorge," Fireheart pointed out. "RiverClan can't fish there-the ground is too steep."

"My claws ache," Graystripe murmured, half to himself. "I wouldn't mind a shortcut!" He looked up hopefully at Deadfoot, who hesitated.

"Tallstar ordered us to travel with you to Fourtrees," The black tom meowed thoughtfully. Mosspath held her breath. Would they say goodbye to the cats right now? There was something inside her that was unwilling to part with the cats the whole Clan had bonded with on the journey.

"If you don't want to come with us, we'll understand," Fireheart replied. Did he want them to leave? "We'll only be on RiverClan's territory for a blink. We probably won't meet any trouble."

Deadfoot shook his head.

"We won't let you go into RiverClan alone!" The deputy insisted. "If you met trouble, you're in no state to deal with it. Besides," Deadfoot pressed on, when Fireheart opened his mouth to protest. "If we did go that way, it would let RiverClan know that WindClan is back."

"Once they've smelled fresh WindClan scent, they might not be so keen to hunt in your territory again." Fireheart purred.

"And we'll be back in camp before moonrise!" Mosspath finished. She exchanged a hopeful look with Mudclaw before Deadfoot set off again. This time, however he turned and led through an old badger trail. The roaring of the river made Mosspath's fur stand on end, and she edged away.

"Scared?" Mudclaw asked, a teasing glint in his green eyes.

"Yes!" She gasped. "Aren't you?"

"No way!" Mudclaw purred.

"Then jump in." Mosspath flicked her tail.

"Can't."

"And why not?"

"Well, we couldn't keep ThunderClan waiting, could we?" Mudclaw padded ahead, and Mosspath ran to catch up.

"Yea, right!" She puffed; Mudclaw did not answer, but his gaze fixed on something.

"What is it?" Mosspath followed his gaze, and saw, with dismay, a RiverClan patrol! "Mouse dung!" She spat, flexing her claws in frustration. Six cats were on the patrol including Leopardfur, Whiteclaw, and a dark brown tom. Without a word, the tom launched himself on top of Fireheart, yowling a challenge.

Mosspath started to help him, but a gray tom raked his claws along her sides. Hissing with pain, she rounded on him, and struck him across his ears which had many battle scars. Stoneclaw! Mosspath had heard of the mighty warrior. He tackled her to the ground, but she slithered out of his grasp easily.

"Getting too fat from all those fish?" Mosspath taunted. Unable to back down, Stoneclaw hurled himself at her, and Mosspath dodged easily, pinning him down. She was just about to strike him again, when someone grabbed her scruff and dragged her off. A smoky black tom, shook her as if Mosspath was a bit of fresh-kill. Stoneclaw raked her underbelly, making the gray she-cat lash out.

_StarClan help us_! Mosspath heard Graystripe's yowls, and Fireheart's gasps for breath._ Mudclaw_! Mosspath saw the tabby fight off his attacker and then leap on Stoneclaw. A battle cry from the woods rose up, filling Mosspath with despair. More RiverClan warriors? Then the scent of ThunderClan filled her nostrils. The weight holding her up was lifted by a dark tabby tom as Willowpelt shook him. Gasping for breath, Mosspath stood up. Tigerclaw, the ThunderClan deputy was fighting Leopardfur, RiverClan's own deputy.

He had hauled her off Deadfoot, whose lame paw was giving him issues.

"Mosspath!" Mudclaw hurried forward, his pelt scratched, but his green eyes bright. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mosspath shook herself. A pale ginger apprentice Mosspath did not recognize was viciously fighting a silver RiverClan tabby. Whitestorm, a thick white-furred warrior, was easily tackling the others. ThunderClan had come to their aid just in time.

"Thank StarClan!" Mudclaw purred. Stoneclaw had fled further into the territory. _Coward!_

"I can fight my own battles!" The ginger she-cat was hissing fury at Fireheart, her green eyes narrowed. The silver she-cat must have fled.

"He-e-e-e-e-e-e-elp!" A cry of anguish sounded out. The whole patrol froze, turning towards the gorge. Graystripe was leaning over, a RiverClan warrior could've easily pushed him down, but every cat's eyes were fixed on the white paw holding on. Graystripe snapped forward, trying to pick it up. T

he gray tom was too late, it slid down slowly as if in slow-motion. Graystripe let out a wail. Mosspath squeezed through the crowd to see the RiverClan warrior Whiteclaw splash into the treacherous waters, yowling to the sky.

"Whiteclaw, no!" Leopardfur threw back her head and cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

"I, I tried to grab him...I didn't do that!" Graystripe was backing away. "He just lost his footing." T

he RiverClan cats were fluffing out their fur, and raising their hackles. Mosspath saw Willowpelt and Whitestorm flank Graystripe on either side.

Leopardfur growled, stepping forward to glare at Tigerclaw.

"This is no longer a border fight." She flicked her tail, then turned and padded away. Her patrol followed Leopardfur.

"We should leave." Deadfoot spoke up. "Fireheart and Graystripe have served us well, and WindClan is grateful." Mosspath felt his words go through her ears. She couldn't shake the image of Whiteclaw's death out of her mind. Tigerclaw nodded.

Fireheart murmured a farewell. Mudclaw gave him a look that lasted no more than a heartbeat, never slowing down.

"Is that it?" Mosspath sighed. "We're leaving them." Deadfoot nodded, quickening his pace.

"We have instructions. Anyway, I doubt Tigerclaw would just let us stroll right into camp."

"You'll see them at Gatherings." Mudclaw gave her ear a quick lick.

"I know, but it won't be the same..." Mosspath trailed off, doubting if the tabby understood. Shrugging, she bounded off to reach the WindClan camp.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fireheart and Graystripe are back!" Sandpaw burst through the gorse tunnel.

"What?" Wildpaw had been cleaning the elders' den, but she was eager for a break. A moment later, Fireheart and Graystripe themselves returned.

"Did you find WindClan? Are they safe?" Mousefur asked, eyes hungry for the scoop. Fireheart and Graystripe's pelts were dull, and the ginger tom merely nodded. A small thud sounded as Mousefur's taill hit the ground. Suddenly, Wildpaw realized something was wrong. No cat was rushing forward to welcome them back.

"Come with me." Tigerclaw growled to Fireheart and Graystripe. He was heading into Bluestar's den. Wildpaw's tail tip twitched impatiently-she'd desperately wanted to hear what had happened.

"What happened?" Wildpaw bounded over to Sandpaw, who was chatting in a low mew to Dustpaw.

"Graystripe killed a RiverClan warrior!" Dustpaw burst out, his eyes huge.

"Actually, he just lost his footing," Sandpaw muttered. "at least, I think so."

"You _think_?" Dustpaw snorted. Sandpaw opened her mouth, to reply, but a drop of rain splashed on her nose.

"Let's talk in the apprentices' den." Wildpaw suggested.

"Remarkable!" Wildpaw gasped. Sandpaw had just told her all about the patrol. Dustpaw was sleeping-the tabby had been on the evening hunting patrol.

"It was electrifying!" Sandpaw exclaimed, curling her tail neatly over her paws.

"Ceremony!" Willowpelt called into the den.

"Ceremony?" Sandpaw echoed. Dustpaw, who had recently awoken, replied,

"Brackenkit and Cinderkit must be getting mentors."

"I wonder who it'll be?" Wildpaw bounced out of the den, with Sandpaw and Dustpaw following. Sure enough, judging by Brackenkit's glossy pelt and Cinderkit's bright eyes, they were ready to graduate from kithood.

To Wildpaw's relief, the rain had stopped, leaving a mist in the air. Wildpaw nodded to Frostfur who was still licking Cinderkit's head. Frostfur flicked her ears in acknowledgement as the gray she-kit squirmed.

"I wonder who their mentors will be." Wildpaw murmured, half to herself.

"I bet I know!" Sandpaw flicked her tail towards a fiery tom and his friend.

"Graystripe and Fireheart?" Wildpaw asked.

"That kittypet?" Dustpaw meowed scornfully. Wildpaw expected Sandpaw to join in the taunting, but to her shock, the pale ginger kept quiet. Dustpaw was clearly shocked, too. The tabby took a pace back, looking rejected.

"How come they get to be mentors when we're not even warriors yet?" Dustpaw demanded as Fireheart passed by. An evil look came over him, and he leaned towards Sandpaw to whisper,

"I feel sorry for Fireheart's apprentice. Imagine a Clan cat being trained by a kittypet!" Dustpaw 'whispered' it loud enough for the surrounding cats to hear. Sandpaw simply shuffled her paws. Dustpaw fluffed out his pelt.  
Bluestar had been standing outside her den, and now she raised her muzzle to sky.

"This moonhigh, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Come forward."

Cinderkit eagerly left Frostfur and charged into the clearing. Brackenkit went slower, head held high solemnly.

"From this day forward," Bluestar began. "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Cinderpaw."

The smudged gray apprentice called her own name out loud, making Wildpaw purr in both amusement and understanding. Frostfur let out a warning hiss which quieted Cinderpaw for the time being.

"Fireheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You will start Cinderpaw's training. You are fortunate, Fireheart, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice and share with her the skills you have learned from both Tigerclaw and Lionheart."

Fireheart lifted his head.

"And this apprentice will be called Brackenpaw." The ginger tom stood as if frozen to the spot.

"Graystripe," Bluestar rested her gaze on the gray tom. "you will train Brackenpaw. Our lost friend Lionheart was your mentor. I hope his skill and wisdom will shine through you as a mentor to your new apprentice."

Graystripe momentarily lifted his head, then stepped forward and touched Brackenpaw's nose to his.

"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw!" The Clan led the chant. Wildpaw joined in and, with a flash of realization, thought _I have new denmates tonight!_


	9. Chapter 9

"This is where you'll sleep." Wildpaw told Cinderpaw, who bounced eagerly. Dustpaw went back to sleep, and Sandpaw was doing another patrol, so Wildpaw was left to show around the new arrivals.

"And you can sleep here." Wildpaw pointed Brackenpaw at the nest next to Cinderpaw's. Brackenpaw nodded. The ginger tom took everything as a serious assignment, Wildpaw noticed as he curled up in. Cinderpaw just bounced around, pelting them with moss scraps.  
_It took me forever to gather that_! Wildpaw twitched her tail tip impatiently.

"Why don't you just go to sleep." She sighed, circling her own nest next to Brackenpaw's.

"Okay!" Cinderpaw meowed. Brackenpaw nodded and rested his chin on his paws. Silence filled the den for a few heartbeats.

"I thought my first day as an apprentice would be more exciting." Cinderpaw stood up.

"You'll need your energy." Dustpaw looked cross from being woken up. "If you don't want to fall asleep in the middle of something." Cinderpaw's blue eyes stretched wide.

"Would I?"

"Sure!" Wildpaw teased. "I know Sandpaw dozed off while stalking a mouse." Dustpaw's whiskers quivered. Cinderpaw dove back in her nest, and didn't move behind the rise and fall of her pelt from breathing.

"What will we do today?" Wildpaw rolled over to face Runningwind. The tabby was towering over Wildpaw, still in her nest.

"You'll see," He answered. "if you can be bothered to get out of your nest."

"Sorry!" Wildpaw scrambled to her paws. She faced Runningwind, but, with a twitch of his whiskers, he bounded out through the entrance.

"Hey!" Wildpaw puffed, racing after him. She glimpsed a flash of brown fur go through the gorse tunnel. Wildpaw squeezed through, sure she'd left tufts of fur behind. Panting, she looked around unable to see him.

Wildpaw opened her mouth, letting the scent glands reach the roof of her mouth. Runningwind hadn't gone towards the training hollow or circled back into camp. No, he'd headed into the forest.  
Wildpaw bolted after him, keeping her belly low to the ground so she'd be hidden by the grass. Runningwind would easily be camoflaged against the brown trees, but Wildpaw's white pelt was a different story. Her black striped tail, black-tipped ears, and black spots did nothing to take away the snowy look.

Wildpaw followed his trail until she reached the gorse tunnel.

"He must be trying to throw me off by making me think he's gone into camp!" Wildpaw murmured when there was no scent of Runningwind in the tunnel. She raced off along the scent trail, pausing at the Owl Tree when Wildpaw lost his scent. _Mouse dung_! She silently cursed, scenting the area, but unable to pick up the trail. Defeated, she sat down angrily.

"Is that the best you can do, Wildpaw?" A voice rang through the treetops.

"Runningwind?" Wildpaw called anxiously even though she knew it was not him that had spoke.

"Over here, mouse-brain!" Wildpaw whirled around, hackles raised to see a smug-looking tom. He smelled of ThunderClan, but Wildpaw knew she would recognize his unusual pelt if she had ever seen it. He was a large spike-furred mottled gray tom. His face was white with uneven mottled gray patches. His large shoulders were white, and his sharp amber eyes focused on Wildpaw.

"I am Thistleclaw." Thistleclaw informed her, his long gray tail twitching. Wildpaw unsheathed her claws.

"Don't be afraid." Thistleclaw's low voice sounded like a deep growl and rumbled in his throat. Wildpaw kept her claws unsheathed.

"Can't you smell I'm from ThunderClan?" He weaved around her.

"So? I've never seen you before!"

"Indeed," Thistleclaw paused, a paw still in the air. "for I am from StarClan."

"Wh-wh-" Wildpaw's mew caught in her throat. She eyed the well-muscled tom with a new-found respect.

"Runningwind is close by." Thistleclaw's ears were pricked.

"Where?" Thistleclaw was fading.

"Check in the trees." Were Thistleclaw's parting words. _The trees_? Wildpaw glanced above, and began padding slowly.

"Mouse dung!" Wildpaw hissed when she stumbled in a patch of toadstools. Wait...Runningwind had always taught her about disguising her scent, so he had probably done the same thing. All Wildpaw had to do was scent for mushrooms. Picking up the scent, she hared through the forest, stopping at an oak tree. The scent trail went up the tree.

"Runningwind!" Wildpaw called. "I know you're up there!" A few heartbeats later, a huge weight crashed down upon her.

Yowling, Wildpaw tried to throw off her attacker, but he was much heavier. She battered at his underbelly with her hind paws, as her forepaws were being held down. Wildpaw's attacker held her throat in his teeth.

"Got you!" Runningwind leaped off her.

"No fair!" Wildpaw wailed.

"Why not?" Runningwind teased, circling her. "It's an old SkyClan trick."

"SkyClan?" Wildpaw echoed.

"Yes, they were lost many moons ago," Runningwind replied dismissively. "but anyway, that was good thinking, figuring out my scent trail like that."

Wildpaw puffed out her chest.

_Thanks, Thistleclaw!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Got you!" Cinderpaw crowed. Wildpaw let out a breath of annoyance. Apparently, the trek through the forest hadn't worn down the smudged-gray she-cat. It was just past dawn, and the patrol of Whitestorm, Sandpaw, Longtail, and Mousefur had already left.

"Cinderpaw!" Wildpaw shook the younger cat off easily, and was glad to see a cat pushing its way into the den.

"Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw!" Graystripe called. "Are you up?"

"Yes!" Cinderpaw looked up eagerly. Brackenpaw simply nodded.

"I'm going to train you both today."

"What?" Cinderpaw exclaimed. "What about Fireheart?"

"Fireheart is busy." Graystripe explained briefly. "Come on." Wildpaw was relieved when Cinderpaw and her littermate followed to Graystripe out of the apprentices' den. However, her relief changed to despair when Runningwind emerged from the warriors' den and headed towards the apprentices' den.

_I'll play a joke on him!_ Wildpaw thought, sneaking to the side of the den opposite of her nest, crouching down so she would look like another apprentice. Sure enough, Runningwind let out a small sigh when he saw the lump of moss, probably thinking it was his sleeping apprentice.

"Wake up, Wild-" The tabby tom's meow was cut short when Wildpaw barreled into him. Runningwind hissed, and Wildpaw jumped off of him.

"I got you!" Wildpaw purred.

"Payback for yesterday?" Runningwind purred. "That's actually good practice for battle training today." _Battle training_! Wildpaw felt herself wishing she could leap into a hole in the ground. Wildpaw was horrible at battle training, and was sure that even Brackenpaw could beat her in that.

"Okay," She answered unenthusiastically. Runningwind led the way to the training hollow, and Wildpaw felt herself wondering about Thistleclaw. Why had he appeared to her? Was he just on his way to visit a medicine cat or something? How _did_ StarClan work?

"Wildpaw!" Runningwind's impatient mew snapped Wildpaw out of her thoughts. "We're going to practice the leap-and-hold. It's better for small cats." Wildpaw knew he wasn't just talking about her-he was also referring to himself and the other small, lithe warriors. "I've also asked Willowpelt to help us." The pale gray she-cat hurried into the clearing, as if cued.

"Sorry," She puffed. "Yellowfang was checking me."

"Yes, you're expecting kits?" Runningwind twitched his tail.

"Whitestorm's." Willowpelt purred proudly.

"Should you be practicing fighting, then?" Wildpaw asked.

"Oh, they're not due for moons." Willowpelt informed her. "And I've delivered before. So, what're we practicing again?"

"The leap-and-hold." Runningwind leaped onto Willowpelt's back with sheathed claws. "Here, you're out of the clawing range, but you have to be careful if they try to drop-and-roll."  
Wildpaw nodded, drinking in every word. Runningwind leaped down. "Now you try it."

"On...her?" Wildpaw's eyes widened, Willowpelt was at least twice her size. Runningwind nodded. Wildpaw crouched down, then leapt as high as she could. Willowpelt watched with a twinkle of amusement in her eye as Wildpaw fell a tail-length short.

"Fox dung!" The apprentice scowled.

"Try again." A voice that was not Runningwind's encouraged. _Thistleclaw_? "Yes!" The familiar spikey-furred tom padded next to her. "Don't crouch down-your opponent will know what you're thinking and dodge. Fix your eyes on something solid." Wildpaw focused a boulder. "Good, now use the strength in her hind paws, and reach out to grip with your forepaws!"

Wildpaw, keeping her eyes on the boulder, reared up and grabbed Willowpelt's flank. Next, she launched off the ground with her hind paws.

"Excellent!" Thistleclaw purred approvingly.

"That was brilliant!" Willowpelt gasped as Wildpaw leaped down gracefully. "How'd you learn that?"

_Should I tell them_? Wildpaw thought desperately. Thistleclaw didn't answer.

"It-it just made sense." She stammered.

"Very good!" Runningwind weaved between the two she-cats. "Now we should try another move; partner fighting. Wildpaw, you and I will defend each other. Battle pairs are often dangers, so make sure you sheathe your claws when you slash." Wildpaw nodded, moving so that she and Runningwind were standing tail-to-tail, watching each other's backs.

Willowpelt circled them, but they moved together so that Willowpelt couldn't find a weak spot. Willowpelt leapt onto Runningwind. Wildpaw used to leap-and-hold to get on Willowpelt's back, landing blows with sheathed claws.

"Very good!" Willowpelt broke free from Runningwind, panting.

"You're doing much better with fighting, Wildpaw." Runningwind observed as the trio made their way back to the camp. Wildpaw glowed.

-

At sunset, Wildpaw was sharing a wood pidgeon with Dustpaw when Graystripe, Fireheart, and their apprentices arrived at the camp.

"Look!" Wildpaw whispered to Dustpaw, nudging him. "Graystripe is soaking wet!" Frozen drops hung from his whiskers. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, hurrying over to confront them.

"I hope Tigerclaw's not too tough on Graystripe!" Wildpaw winced.

"He looks thoroughly soaked!" Dustpaw commented.

"He's heading to Yellowfang's den." Wildpaw breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan!"

Fireheart murmured something to Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, who then dashed into the apprentices' den. Graystripe padded out soon after from the medicine cat's den, and began to share a thrush with Fireheart.

"Well, I'd better get ready for the evening patrol." Dustpaw finished off the wood pidgeon and stood up. "Darkstripe and I are going with Longtail."

"Good luck!" Wildpaw called, heaving herself to her paws also. Seeing her mentor, Wildpaw dashed over to Runningwind. "What're we doing tomorrow?"

"Some hunting practice." Runningwind replied casually. Wildpaw found herself feeling faintly disappointed. She'd been looking forward to more battle training.

"Go get some rest, though." Runningwind continued. "We're going on the dawn patrol."

-

For the next few days, Wildpaw excelled at her duties, fighting as best she could and catching every mouse she saw, all thanks to Thistleclaw's instructions. Wildpaw was resting in her den, getting ready for the sunhigh hunting patrol when Cinderpaw bounced in.

"Brackenpaw and I are having our first assessment!" She bragged.

"What?" Wildpaw felt a stab of jealousy in her side; she hadn't been assessed even once.

"Yea!" Even Brackenpaw was excited.

"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw!" Fireheart called in the den.

"Wish us luck!" Cinderpaw meowed to Wildpaw before racing outside. Brackenpaw followed. Sighing, Wildpaw curled up in her nest and tried to fall asleep again.

-

"Nice catch!" Mousefur purred admiringly as Wildpaw emerged from a bush with two mice dangling from her jaws. _Thanks, again Thistleclaw_! Thistleclaw had taught her how to slide her paws on the ground, a good technique to soften your pawsteps.

"Should we head back?" Frostfur asked. The white she-cat had caught a water vole and a shrew.

"Okay," Runningwind agreed. "This is probably the most we'll catch in leaf-bare." The tabby tom picked up his meager offering of a starling. Mousefur brought up the rear with a vole, and a pidgeon.

When they got back to camp, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw were sitting next to the fresh-kill pile, proud expressions on their faces.

"Well done!" Frostfur purred when she had set her prey down. Cinderpaw nuzzled her mother affectionately.

"Have you seen Graystripe?" Brackenpaw asked Wildpaw anxiously.

"No-" She started, but then she saw him emerge from behind the nursery.

"Oh, there he is!" Brackenpaw's warm amber eyes brightened. "I haven't seen him in forever!" He exclaimed. "Why is he so sick all the time?" Wildpaw glanced at him in surprise; Brackenpaw didn't usually grumble or whine.

"I'm sure he'll be better soon," Wildpaw tried to encourage him.

"I guess," Brackenpaw shrugged. "well, I'm going to go get some sleep." The golden brown tabby tom disappeared into the apprentices' den.

_I hope they both feel better_. Wildpaw thought, as she went to rest up for the evening patrol.

**Author's Words: Might seem boring, but I promise more stuff happens!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Up and at 'em, Wildpaw!" Runningwind called into the den cheerfully.

"Huh?" Wildpaw looked up sleepily.

"What's going on?" Swiftpaw opened one amber eye.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, Swiftpaw." Wildpaw replied, knowing the black-and-white tom had a cold.  
"Wildpaw!"

"Coming, Runningwind!" Wildpaw hurried out of the den.

"We're going to be helping Fireheart with Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw." Runningwind explained as they headed out the gorse tunnel towards the training hollow.

"Fireheart asked you to help him?" Wildpaw gasped. Runningwind shook his head.

"No, Bluestar thought he might need some help."

"Bluestar?" Runningwind nodded, a glint of pride in his eyes as they arrived to see Fireheart with his smudged-gray apprentice and Brackenpaw.

"Bluestar asked me to help you with Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw's training today." Runningwind told him. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, thanks." Fireheart answered.

"Right, then. Swiftpaw's got a cold, so we have the place to ourselves." Runningwind informed him. "How about we practice stalking techniques?"

"Good idea," The ginger tom obliged quickly.

"Not that old 'rabbit hears you, mouse feels you' lesson again!" Cinderpaw complained. Wildpaw gasped-if she talked to Runningwind like that, he'd claw her ears off. Fireheart didn't seem to notice, however as he dropped into a hunting crouch.

"This is the best way to stalk a rabbit." Fireheart rapidly explained. Wildpaw couldn't suppress yet another gasp; with Fireheart's crouch the rabbit would have heard him already.

"Are you sure that'd fool a rabbit?" Apparently, Cinderpaw had noticed this too. Runningwind frowned.

"How about I show you three how to creep up on a shrew?"

"Yes!" Brackenpaw answered eagerly. Wildpaw went on over to watch also.

"Time to go hunting!" Wildpaw glanced up at Runningwind from where she had been sharing tongues with Frostfur. "Fireheart wants me to take the lot of you out hunting?"

"What? Why?" Cinderpaw burst out.

"Because he has a bellyache." Runningwind replied. "Now let's go!"

"Where shall we hunt?" Brackenpaw asked solemnly.

"Sunningrocks?" Wildpaw asked, liking the idea of hunting in the sunny area, the rocks warming her pads. Runningwind shook his head.

"Enemy patrols have been scented there." He replied. "We'll go hunt in Tallpines."

"RiverClan!" Cinderpaw spat. "They're nothing more than furry fish!" Wildpaw nodded while Brackenpaw murmured agreement.

"Shush!" Runningwind hissed, dropping into a crouch. Wildpaw saw some leaves stirring at the bottom of a tree. A heartbeat later, a plump vole popped out. _That'll feed Brindleface and Speckletail_! Wildpaw thought, forcing herself not to rush forward. Runningwind flicked his tail at Brackenpaw, signaling for the young tom to catch it.

Brackenpaw crept forward slowly. The vole was almost done foraging, Brackenpaw would have to hurry if he was to catch it. The vole crept out of the leaves, but Brackenpaw was still two fox-lengths away. Cinderpaw flicked her tail impatiently, and it made a leaf crackle.

The vole was on the move now. Brackenpaw broke into a run, but the vole was in sight of it's burrow. Brackenpaw leapt, claws outstretched. Wildpaw held her breath. Had he caught it? Brackenpaw looked up, the fresh-kill dangling from his jaws.

"Nice leap!" Cinderpaw commented. Runningwind narrowed his eyes.

"You should have gone faster." Brackenpaw scuffled his paws on the dry ground.  
"Sorry, Runningwind."

"But that was still a brillant catch!" Cinderpaw insisted.

"Sh!" Runningwind hissed. "You'll scare off the rest of the prey!" Cinderpaw shuffled her paws too.  
Hunting had been poor with two new apprentices, Wildpaw reflected as they brought back a meager offering of a vole, and two thrushes.

"Frostfur!" Wildpaw called after she had taken her thrush to the queens. A strange hush had fallen over the camp.

"She's in Bluestar's den." Brindleface told her. Wildpaw started to slip out of the nursery.

"Wait," The tabby cautioned. "Bluestar is...not well."

"What?" Wildpaw's meow caught in her throat.

"I heard she has whitecough." Wildpaw hurried out of the den and into the apprentices' den.

"Swiftpaw!" She called. The black-and-white apprentice wasn't there, but Brackenpaw was.

"Where's Cinderpaw?" Wildpaw panted.

"Somewhere in the camp," Brackenpaw flicked his tail. "did you want to share this mouse with me? Fireheart brought it back."

"Bluestar has whitecough!" Wildpaw exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

Wildpaw dropped a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and went to join Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. The two had been confined to camp due to Fireheart looking after Bluestar.

"Any news?" Wildpaw asked anxiously. Cinderpaw opened her mouth to reply when Dustpaw burst through the gorse tunnel and raced to Bluestar's den.

"Let's see what they're talking about!" Cinderpaw meowed eagerly.

"We might get in trouble." Brackenpaw warned.

"I'm gonna go find out!" Cinderpaw ignored her brother's warning and bounced over to Yellowfang, who had joined Dustpaw and Fireheart.

"I wish she would learn some patience!" Brackenpaw complained. Fireheart abruptly began to sprint towards the gorse tunnel, but Cinderpaw called after him.

"Fireheart, wait!"

"Go back to your den, Cinderpaw." Fireheart tossed over his shoulder.

"But I could go and give Tigerclaw the message while you get the catnip!" This time, Fireheart skidded to a halt so he could turn and face Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw, if there are any ShadowClan warriors around, you need to stay in camp." He meowed firmly. "Go back you your den!" The ginger tom sped away once more, leaving Cinderpaw with a wounded expression.

Cinderpaw trudged over to Wildpaw, as Brackenpaw had gone into the apprentices' den to rest up.

"I can't believe Fireheart doesn't want me to go!" She whined. "I bet he just doesn't want me to be a warrior!"

"Why do you think that?" _Sometimes,_ Wildpaw reflected, _Cinderpaw could sound ridiculous_. Cinderpaw simply scowled.

"Well," The smudged gray she-cat drew herself up to her full height. "I don't care what Fireheart says; I'm going!"

"What?" Wildpaw gasped. "How-" Wildpaw stopped herself from finishing the sentence, _How can you be so mouse-brained?_

"Do you want to come?" Cinderpaw offered. Wildpaw shook her head; if Runningwind found out she'd be searching the elders for ticks for moons.

"Please don't go, Cinderpaw!" Wildpaw pleaded. "Fireheart will be steamed if you do!"

"No way!" Cinderpaw purred confidently. "He'll be so happy, I'll be made a warrior on the spot." _Would that really happen?_ For a moment, Wildpaw could picture herself as a strong warrior, keeping vigil and leading patrols.

But if Fireheart would be angry, as Wildpaw thought, she wouldn't be a warrior for seasons more. The risk wasn't worth it. When Wildpaw told Cinderpaw her theory however, the she-cat didn't bother to take heed.

"I'm going anyway!" Cinderpaw insisted, pushing her way through the gorse tunnel. Wildpaw stared after her. _Should I let her go?_

"Where's Cinderpaw?" Fireheart panted. Wildpaw looked up where Fireheart stood in the mouth of the apprentices' den, his flanks heaving.

"Uh, what?" Brackenpaw had been getting some shut-eye.

"Cinderpaw!" The fiery warrior repeated. "Where is she?"

"Don't know." Brackenpaw still sounded half-asleep. Fireheart backed up.

"Wasn't she with you?" Brackenpaw's meow was alarmed.

"No," Wildpaw replied, too ashamed to admit she had known Cinderpaw was going after Tigerclaw. She decided to make it up to Cinderpaw by looking for her.

"Fireheart!" Wildpaw collided with the tom.

"No time, Wildpaw!" Fireheart's tail was bushed out.

"Wait, I want to come with you." That seemed to make Fireheart pause. "I know I could help." Wildpaw held her breath. Would Fireheart let her come with him because he was afraid what had happened last time he'd left an apprentice behind?

"Okay," Fireheart agreed reluctantly.

Wildpaw's breath quickened as she struggled to keep up with Fireheart. The tom hadn't taken her shorter legs into account. _StarClan help me keep up_! Wildpaw silently prayed, her muscles screaming for rest. They were at Snakerocks, near the Thunderpath, but Wildpaw's strength was running out quickly.

_Don't give up_! A ghostly voice whispered in Wildpaw's ears. Thistleclaw? Sure enough, the large tom was matching her pace. _Just a bit longer_! His calm meow reassured Wildpaw and somehow she felt rejuvenated.  
A wail of agony and pain erupted from the Thunderpath. _Tigerclaw_? Wildpaw thought, pulling ahead of Fireheart. No, it was too high-pitched. Besides, the large dark tabby was padding towards them as they reached the Thunderpath border.

"Did you hear that cry?" Fireheart yowled, but a monster roared above it and Wildpaw didn't think the deputy had heard. Fireheart gasped suddenly, and Wildpaw followed his gaze. She froze to the spot as the three cats stared in horror at the body. Lying motionless next to the Thunderpath, hind legs bloody, was Cinderpaw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Words: C'mon people get those reviews in! DX**

Wildpaw felt as if the world around her was crumbling. Cinderpaw was dead? _No_! Wildpaw tried to shake her head to clear it, but the apprentice was frozen to the spot. Wildpaw took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"She's alive." Tigerclaw murmured. Wildpaw looked up in amazement, then lowered her eyes to see the dark tabby was right. The gray flanks were breathing, but they were shallow, quick breaths. "What was she doing here?" Tigerclaw went on.

"She came to find you." Fireheart looked grief-stricken as he rested his green gaze upon Tigerclaw.

"You mean you sent her here?" Tigerclaw's amber eyes narrowed in anger.

"I told her to stay in camp!" Fireheart insisted. "She came by herself." _I should have stopped her_! Wildpaw thought in horror.

"We must get her home." Tigerclaw meowed, beginning to pick up Cinderpaw. Fireheart beat the deputy to it, dragging Cinderpaw by the scruff of her neck.

"I've checked Snakerocks again, Tigerclaw." Darkstripe appeared from the shadows, his dark pelt blending in. "There's no sign of Shadow-What's happened?" As Fireheart broke into a run, Tigerclaw murmured something to Darkstripe, whose yellow eyes widened.

When they reached camp, Wildpaw saw Tigerclaw disappear into Yellowfang's den. She began to follow, but ran into Brackenpaw instead.

"What's up?" He asked breathlessly.

"Have you been pacing here this whole time?" Wildpaw eyed the golden brown tabby tom.

"Yes," Brackenpaw replied. Brackenpaw opened his mouth to go on, but then his gaze drifted past Wildpaw.

"Is she dead?" He gasped.

"No," Wildpaw answered, deciding not to tell Brackenpaw how close his littermate was to dying.

"Well, then will she be okay?"

"I hope so," Wildpaw replied, swallowing hard.

"Brackenpaw!" Whitestorm called.

"Yes?" There was no enthusiasm in Brackenpaw's mew; only exhaustion.

"We should hunt for the Clan, don't you think?"

"I suppose." Brackenpaw sighed.

"Would you like to come with us, Wildpaw?" Whitestorm asked.

"Is Runningwind coming?" Wildpaw looked around for her mentor.

"You can see if he'd like to." Whitestorm told her, and Wildpaw hurried into the warriors' den.

"Runningwind?" She called into the gloomy den, her breath billowing.

"He's sleeping." Longtail answered. "What's up?"

"Whitestorm, Brackenpaw and I were going on a hunting patrol."

"That's perfect." The pale tabby meowed. "Mousefur and I were going to organize some. I'll come with you in his place. I know Runningwind was on a border patrol."

_While I was looking for Cinderpaw_. Wildpaw thought guiltily. _I should have told him where I was going_! _Great, what _else_ did I mess up_?

"Okay," Wildpaw hurried out of the den and skidded to a halt beside Brackenpaw. The fresh snow on the ground stuck to his pelt in clumps.

"Mouse dung!" Brackenpaw muttered. "I was going to get wet enough for the new flakes." For the first time Wildpaw noticed the white flakes falling from the sky.

"Sorry!" Wildpaw's ears were hot with shame.

"Where's Runningwind?" Whitestorm asked Longtail, who explained the situation quickly.

"All right, then." Whitestorm flicked his ears to rid them of the wet drops. "Let's go ahead."

"Will we go to Tallpines?" Wildpaw asked. Whitestorm shook his head.

"I thought we'd try Snakerocks."

"But what about the adders?"

"Snakes hate the cold weather as much as we do." Whitestorm let out a small purr. The huge white tom took off through the gorse tunnel. This time, Wildpaw kept up better than the arduous trip to the Thunderpath with Fireheart. When they finally arrived, the stones were covered with the soft white powder. It was thin, but it would make prey easier to spot. Unfortunately, the cats were easier to spot too.

Whitestorm's pelt blended in perfectly, while Wildpaw's black-speckled coat gave her coverage. However, Longtail and Brackenpaw's yellow and brown pelts stood out.

"Like a blossom in a mud puddle!" Brackenpaw grumbled, while Longtail flicked his tail for silence.

The patrol crouched in the undergrowth until Wildpaw's ears ached from the cold.

_There_! A very familiar voice whispered in Wildpaw's ear. _Thistleclaw_? Had Wildpaw's ghostly mentor appeared to help her feed her Clan? Thistleclaw glowed beside her. Wildpaw glanced at her Clanmates. Would they notice?

"Only you can see me." Thistleclaw informed Wildpaw, giving the black-and-white apprentice the tingles. Was she special?

"There's a vole!" Thistleclaw whispered again. Wildpaw saw the fat creature under an oak tree. Bunching together her strength in her hind legs, like Thistleclaw had told her, Wildpaw threw herself in the air landing on top of the vole and killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice landing!" Whitestorm nodded, Brackenpaw looked astonshed, and even normally critical Longtail remained expressionless. Wildpaw closed her eyes to give thanks to StarClan-and Thistleclaw-for the prey, burying it under the tree.

The patrol had gone better than the last she'd been on, Wildpaw reflected looking at the other cats. Brackenpaw had been excited to catch a water vole, Longtail had managed a wood pidgeon, and a squirrel while Whitestorm had caught two mice and a bluetit. Wildpaw proudly laid her plentiful offering of a starling, a vole, and a thrush on the fresh-kill.

"Well done." Whitestorm praised her. "I'll make sure to tell Runningwind how well you hunted." Wildpaw felt lighter than air.

"Why don't you take something to the elders?" Longtail advised, heading for the medicine cat's den.

"Sure," Wildpaw answered. "is Swiftpaw any better?" She asked Whitestorm. The white warrior nodded.

"He's young and strong." Whitestorm reassured her. "Swiftpaw will recover just fine." Wildpaw let out a sigh of relief. One clanmate on the verge of death was hard enough. "Why don't you try to busy Brackenpaw?" Whitestorm lowered his voice so Brackenpaw, pacing outside Yellowfang's den nearby, wouldn't overhear. Wildpaw eagerly bounded over to Brackenpaw.

"Wanna help clear off some of the snow?" She asked. Brackenpaw hesitated before nodded.

"Sure," He agreed. Together, they began to clear away the snow from the nursery when Fireheart squeezed through the tunnel, pausing to talk to Tigerclaw.

"Brackenpaw!" Tigerclaw called. "Come and take this catnip to Yellowfang," Wildpaw watched him go, disappointment prickling her pelt. Fireheart conversed with Tigerclaw a bit longer before stalking off into Yellowfang's den.

"Good news!" Brackenpaw bounded towards Wildpaw after returning from the medicine cat's den.

"What?" Wildpaw purred, eager to be cheered up.

"Graystripe's better, and he's going to be training me again!" Brackenpaw purred.

"Congratulations!" Wildpaw meowed. "Are you going to be having a training session soon?"

"I'm not sure." Brackenpaw confessed. "But at least..." His face suddenly fell.

"What?" Wildpaw asked. Brackenpaw shuffled his paws uneasily.

"Nothing," He muttered.

"Come on, Brackenpaw." Wildpaw coaxed. "Tell me."

"I was going to say at least I can have a mentor to myself, okay?" Brackenpaw burst out. "I know, I'm a horrible brother being jealous that everyone pays attention to my sister all the time!" The golden tabby looked so miserable Wildpaw felt her heart ache with pity.

"No, Brackenpaw." She began to say, but Brackenpaw ran into the apprentices' den. Wildpaw sighed, peeping inside. Brackenpaw was hunched over in misery. He looked like he just wanted to be alone, so Wildpaw sat and waited outside the den with Sandpaw and Dustpaw.

"Sandpaw!" Fireheart hurried over, his flame-colored coat fluffed up against the cold. "Whitestorm wants you to patrol with me at dawn tomorrow." Wildpaw waited for Sandpaw to complain, but instead she just nodded. Both Fireheart and Dustpaw looked shocked.

"O-okay," Fireheart stammered. "meet you a-at sunrise then."

"Sunrise," Sandpaw repeated casually.

Still looking astounded, Fireheart backed up to Graystripe who was sharing tongues with Wildpaw's mentor.

"I feel so sorry for you Sandpaw." Dustpaw sneered, apparently over his surprise. "Patrolling with the kittypet-warrior." Sandpaw didn't reply, but just went inside the apprentices' den. Dustpaw looked both confused and rejected.

"Wildpaw!" Runningwind signaled to her with his tail. "We're going on the night patrol." Wildpaw nodded and got to her paws, but inwardly groaned; she hadn't rested much since the last patrol, but Runningwind probably wouldn't care and would just lecture her about endurance and what not. _It wasn't worth it_, Wildpaw realized as she slipped through the gorse tunnel.


	14. Chapter 14

Wildpaw stretched in her nest, savoring the warmth from the other apprentices nearby before pushing her way out of the den. Snow fell from the branches nearby and made untidy, cold clumps on her pelt. Shaking them off, Wildpaw saw Dustpaw waiting for the patrol of Sandpaw and Fireheart to come back.

"How long have you been out?" She asked.

"Not long." Dustpaw answered, although the many circles of pawsteps told Wildpaw he'd been pacing. Wildpaw settled down to wait for Runningwind beside the tabby, tucking her paws underneath her. A ginger blur exploded into the clearing.

"Fireheart, Sandpaw, how was your patrol?" Bluestar called.

"The river's frozen!" Sandpaw exclaimed. "We could cross it easily right now!"

"Thank you, Sandpaw." Bluestar replied evenly. Fireheart whispered something to Sandpaw, then the two padded into the clearing where Wildpaw and Dustpaw were.

"You two look like you had fun!" Dustpaw commented. "Drowned another RiverClan cat?" He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Fireheart. Dustpaw glanced at Sandpaw, who appeared to be ignoring him. A look of irritation flickered across the apprentice's face.

"We found out that the river's frozen!" Sandpaw told them. "I think Bluestar's planning a raid on RiverClan!" Sandpaw was going to continue, but Bluestar yowled the summons.

"Sandpaw and Fireheart have brought good news." Bluestar informed the Clan as Wildpaw squeezed between Willowpelt and One-eye. "The river is frozen over, we will take this opportunity to make a raid on RiverClan's hunting grounds, to send the message that they must stop stealing our prey. Our warriors will track down one of their patrols and give them a warning that they'll rememeber for a long tim!" Wildpaw joined the yowls of approval that rose up.

"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar's authoritative meow could be heard even above the Clan. "Are our warriors fit enough for a raid on RiverClan?" The dark tabby nodded. "Excellent, then we shall leave at sunset." Bluestar gracefully bounded down from the Highrock.

"It feels warmer today." Wildpaw recognized Graystripe's voice. "A thaw would make the ice much too dangerous to cross." Wildpaw gave the gray warrior a curious glance. Graystripe would normally be eager to fight. Clearly, Tigerclaw thought the same.

"You're not usually reluctant to fight." The deputy's deep meow rumbled in his throat.

"Yea, Graystripe-not afraid of thos RiverClan fleabags, are you?" Darkstripe taunted. Graystripe shuffled his paws uneasily.

"Looks like he's scared!" Wildpaw craned her neck to see Dustpaw hiss from Sandpaw's side.

"Yes, of getting his paws wet!" Fireheart called lightly. "Graystripe's fallen through the ice once this leaf-bare; he's not keen to do it again." Wildpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and beside her Willowpelt also purred with amusement. The Clan meeting broke up, and Wildpaw wandered over to Frostfur, One-eye, and Mousefur.

"What do you think will happen?" Frostfur asked worriedly.

"We should attack!" Mousefur flexed her claws impatiently. One-eye flicked her tail.

"But would happens if the river thaws out and our warriors are stuck on the wrong side of the river?" The elderly she-cat fretted.

"There are stepping-stones." Mousefur pointed out.

"And RiverClan will just let you go?" One-eye sniffed disdainfully. Bluestar came out of her den, followed by the senior warriors and leaped onto the Highrock. There was no need to call the summons, however, since every cat was already in the clearing.

"Willowpelt agrees with young Graystripe." Bluestar informed the Clan. "A thaw is on the way." Wildpaw was puzzled when Graystripe gave Fireheart a defiant look. "So we will attack at once!" Wildpaw gaped as Bluestar went on.

"We will leave a patrol of warriors here to guard the camp. We have to remember the possible threat from ShadowClan. Five warriors will make the raid. I will remain here. Tigerclaw will lead the raiding party. Darkstripe, Runningwind, Fireheart, and..." Wildpaw leaned forward. "Runningwind, is Wildpaw battle ready?" Runningwind dipped his head, and Wildpaw felt her tail quiver with excitment and anticipation.

"There's no time to lose!" Bluestar continued, her fur bristling. "I can smell the warm winds. Tigerclaw will brief you as you go. Now hurry!"

Wildpaw jumped to her paws and hurried after the patrol. All the runs through the forest had strengthened her muscles, and Wildpaw could keep up better. She expected to hear or perhaps see Thistleclaw, but the transparent, well-muscled shape was nowhere to be seen.

Wildpaw felt a twinge of disappointment as she followed the patrol down the slope towards the river. They finally screeched to a halt upon reaching the river, which had become a torrent of rushing water.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Words: btw, I'm not writing this _now_, but instead getting it from my deviantart account. (Account name is mosspath where you can find art and other stories as well.) Also, in the description it said I was watching The Office while writing it and I'm watching The Office while I'm uploadin' this! How 'bout that! :D Anyway, review plz!**

"Fox dung!" Wildpaw cursed. It would have been her first raid, and she'd looked forward to using Thistleclaw's new and unusual techniques.

"We'll have to wait!" Tigerclaw growled, his tail lashing from side to side. The patrol made their way back to the camp in stoney silence. The patrol went so slow that it was already sun-down when Wildpaw and the others finally reached camp.

Tigerclaw went to explain the situation, and Wildpaw decided to let the apprentices know. She slipped through the gorse tunnel and into the clearing. The whole Clan was already being told, so Wildpaw sat down to join also. A yowl interrupted the news, however.

"Stop this at once!" Fireheart and Graystripe were facing each other, ears flattened, claws unsheathed and fur bristling.

"Fireheart," Bluestar went on. "I want to see you in my den-now! Graystripe, go to your nest and stay there!"

"What happened?" Sandpaw whispered as Fireheart and Graystripe parted.

"I'm not sure." Wildpaw replied, her mind still whirling with thoughts of Fireheart and Graystripe. They had always seemed so close, but now that Wildpaw thought about it, they'd been drifting further and further apart. Wildpaw's heavy mind weighed in on her paws as well. And she trudged to the apprentices' den. Swiftpaw was better, although he was still resting up. Dustpaw was going out on patrol with Sandpaw, but Brackenpaw was still awake.

"Hi." He mewed softly. Wildpaw nodded as she curled up, tail over nose, in her bed of moss. She stared out the entrance, unable to fall asleep even when the sun came up. Swiftpaw woke up and pushed his way out of the den. Brackenpaw followed shortly and Wildpaw, curious, followed suit. Tigerclaw was giving orders to the Clan.

"During this thaw, the woods will be alive with prey, and they'll be hungry after sheltering in their burrows. This is a good chance to catch as much as we can."

"But there's still fresh-kill in the snow store." Dustpelt pointed out.

"It'll be crowfood soon, and we need to take every opportunity to hunt." Tigerclaw responded. "As leaf-bare goes on, the prey will start to disappear, and what stays around will be too thin. Longtail," For the first Wildpaw noticed Longtail next to Swiftpaw. "I want you to organize the hunting parties." As Tigerclaw went to discuss this with Bluestar in her den, Longtail began to sort out the hunting patrols, just as Tigerclaw had said.

"Fireheart, you and Sandpaw join Runningwind and Wildpaw. Graystripe can hunt with Whitestorm and Brackenpaw. It's probably best if I don't put you two in the same group." Wildpaw thought the joke was in bad taste, but as the other cats purred, she decided not to point this out and instead readied to leave for the patrol.

"Good fight last night!" Runningwind meowed to Fireheart. "It almost made up for missing out on a battle."

"Yeah!" Dustpaw joined in. "Nice moves, Fireheart-for a kittypet." He added disdainfully.

As the patrol departed for Tallpines, Runningwind turned to Fireheart.

"Why don't I take Sandpaw with me." He murmured. "You look like you need to hunt alone." In a louder voice he added, "Meet us back at camp at sunhigh."

Wildpaw shrugged, racing ahead when she saw a wood pidgeon. She crept up on it, making sure her tail was not too high, but just above the leaves. Wildpaw came closer but, to her chagrin, the apprentice stepped on a twig, alarming the pidgeon. Hissing with frustration, Wildpaw bunched up her muscles and leaped, stretching out her forepaws and clawing the bird. It came down, barely, and with a swift bite to the neck it was dead. It was a messy kill, but it would do. Wildpaw buried it underneath a maple tree, making sure to remember the spot.

"That was quite messy!" A voice said. Spinning around, Wildpaw saw Thistleclaw sitting with his tail curled neatly over his paws.

"I suppose you could've done better?" The words came out of Wildpaw's mouth before she could stop them. Thistleclaw's whiskers twitched.

"Watch this." He flicked his ears towards a vole two fox-lengths away. Wildpaw crouched down, and waited for Thistleclaw to do the same. Instead, the spikey-furred tom walked right up to it. Wildpaw gasped as Thistleclaw bit it's neck and came back. He tossed the fresh-kill at her black paws. "See," He sniffed. "nothing to it." Wildpaw bristled without knowing why.

"Then," She meowed, thinking quickly. "why don't you ever help me hunt for ThunderClan?"

"Because that would dull your claws and your skills!" Thistleclaw snapped. "Why haven't you battle trained in so long?"

"It's leaf-bare!" Wildpaw forced herself not to flinch. "The Clan needs all the help it can get!"

"Whatever." Thistleclaw was fading.

"No, wait!" Wildpaw yowled. "Thistleclaw, don't go! I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" Runningwind hurried over. "Stop yowling like that; you'll scare off all the prey!"

"Sorry," Wildpaw hung her head.

"What's up?" Sandpaw approached them, her mouth full of prey. Wildpaw's ears burned with shame. Did the whole Clan have to know?

"Nothing," She mewed quickly, hoping Runningwind wouldn't mention her blunder.

"Well, we have plenty of prey." Sandpaw continued. "Let's go back to camp." Runningwind nodded and went to retrieve his kill. Wildpaw returned to the maple where she'd buried her own and picked up the pidgeon which was now cold.

Wildpaw felt hot with embarassment when she laid down her offering, the most meager thing she'd ever brought back from a hunting expedition. After seeing to that the queens and elders had been feed, Wildpaw settled beside the fresh-kill pile with a shrew for herself. She was just about to bite into it when a wail rose up from the thorn tunnel.

Leaping to her paws, Wildpaw abandoned the shrew, claws unsheathed and hackles raised. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was only Fireheart, but the limp, white thing he carried was foreign.

"What is this?" Bluestar gasped upon emerging from the medicine cat's den. Fireheart placed the kit between his front paws, wrapping his tail protectively around it, and calmly answered the leader.

"_This_ is my sister's firstborn."


	16. Chapter 16

"Your sister!" Tigerclaw threw him a look of fury.

"You have a sister? Where?" A cat called. Fireheart opened his mouth to reply, but bristled slightly when Longtail answered for him.

"The same place as Fireheart, of course!" Longtail flicked his tail contemptously. "In Twolegplace!"

"Fireheart?" Bluestar's eyes were blue pools of curiousity.

"Yes," The ginger tom was shifting uncomfortably, but stood his ground. "my sister gave it to me to bring to the Clan."

"And why would she do that?" Bluestar's cool tone impressed Wildpaw greatly.

"I-I told her about Clan life and how great it was..." The warrior seemed to wither under his leader's stare.  
"How long have you been visiting Twolegplace?"

"Just since the beginning of leaf-bare, but only to see my sister!" Fireheart insisted. "My loyalty still lies with ThunderClan."

"Loyalty? And yet you bring a kittypet here?" The sleek tabby wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Isn't having one kittypet in the Clan enough?" Smallear demanded.

"Trust a kittypet to find another kittypet!" Dustpaw jeered. The tabby turned to Sandpaw who studied her paws.

"Why have you brought it here?" Tigerclaw snarled. Fireheart's reply couldn't be heard over the incredulous warriors' protests.

"The Clan has enough to worry about already without this." Wildpaw was stunned when Runningwind took a stand. _No_! She thought angrily. _How can we turn a kit away in the cold of leaf-bare_?

"It'll be nothing but a burden." Runningwind's littermate, Mousefur concluded. "It'll be at least five moons before it's ready to begin it's training!"

"You shouldn't have brought it here, Fireheart." Whitestorm stood up. "It'll be much too soft for Clan life." Fireheart's green eyes blazed.

"I was born a kittypet. Am I soft?"

"If it carries Fireheart's blood, it'll make a good Clan cat." A voice spoke up. The crowd parted to reveal Graystripe.

"How do you know Fireheart has blood worthy of ThunderClan? Did you taste it last night when you tried to take a chunk out of his leg?" Darkstripe scoffed. Graystripe flattened his ears.

"Fireheart," Bluestar took a step forward. "I believe that you meant no disloyalty to the Clan by visiting your sister, but why did you agree to bring her kit here? It is not your place to make decisions like this. What you've done affects the whole Clan." Bluestar paused. "Tigerclaw, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Tigerclaw seemed delighted. "Well, I think he should get rid of it immediately!"

"Goldenflower?"

"It certainly looks too small to survive until newleaf." The pale ginger queen's amber eyes showed genuine concern, unlike that of her mate's.

"It'll have greencough by sunrise!" Mousefur yowled. More protests rose up until Bluestar drowned them all out.

"That's enough!" She called. "I must think about this." The blue-gray she-cat returned to her den. Wildpaw padded over to Swiftpaw and Brackenpaw, who were next to the nursery.

"I can't believe it!" Wildpaw exclaimed.

"What?" Swiftpaw inquired.

"I was just on a hunting patrol with Fireheart."

"Typical kittypet!" Swiftpaw sneered. "Slacking off instead of hunting!" The black-and-white tom had clearly picked up some habits from his mentor. Brackenpaw didn't speak out, but shifted his paws uneasily.

Fireheart was coming towards the apprentices, the fluffy white kit clamped firmly in his jaws. Wildpaw looked up, her pelt growing hot. Had the ginger tom overheard their conversation?

If he had heard, Fireheart gave no indication as he slid into the bramble-surrounded nursery. A few moments later, he came back out with the kit and sat patiently outside Bluestar's den.

"That was close!" Swiftpaw exhaled sharply.

"You shouldn't say things like that!" Wildpaw admonished him.

"It's not like I'm wrong." sniffed Swiftpaw. Wildpaw's fur prickled in annoyance, but Bluestar called the summons before she could reply.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" As the cats began to reappear, Tigerclaw bunched up his muscles and leaped on the Highrock with distance to spare.

"Rats!" Brackenpaw muttered. "I hate going out in the rain!" Wildpaw didn't hear however; she was too busy watching Tigerclaw. _I know that move_! She thought in amazement. _Thistleclaw taught it to me_! Had the StarClan cat been visiting Tigerclaw also? Wildpaw felt a rush of a foreign feeling go through her at the thought of another cat being mentored by Thistleclaw.

"Cats of ThunderClan, no cat can deny that we need warriors." Wildpaw flicked her ears, trying to snap herself out of the trance. "We've lost one cat to greencough already, and there are many moons until newleaf. Cinderpaw has been gravely injured," Wildpaw winced as Bluestar went on. "and she will never be a warrior. As Graystripe pointed out this kittypet carries Fireheart's blood. There is every chance the kit will make a fine warrior." Bluestar paused, tail flicking.

"I've decided we will take this kit into the Clan." A forboding silence followed before Bluestar herself broke it.  
"Brindleface has offered to nurse it, so Fireheart will take on the responsibility or providing for her. Finally, the kit should have a name and it shall be known as Cloudkit."

"Will there be a naming ceremony?" Mousefur, next to Runningwind, quiered. Bluestar looked at the dusky brown she-cat, and when she spoke there was no hesitation.

"No."


	17. Chapter 17

For the next few days, Wildpaw practiced her fighting with endless enthusiasm. When Runningwind objected to Wildpaw's pleas, she would go train by herself and occasionally be visited by Thistleclaw. The black-speckled apprentice could already beat both Sandpaw and Dustpaw in training, and she felt a shiver run through her when she beat an opponent.

Wildpaw's claws felt sharper, and her fangs felt the need to sink into something. That night when Runningwind told her she could go to the Gathering, Wildpaw almost felt disappointed. She had been staying out late in the training hollow when Thistleclaw would appear. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to pass up the chance to go and get to know ThunderClan's enemies.

"Why don't you get something to eat?" Runningwind asked; he was sharing a meal with Graystripe.

"I'm not hungry." Wildpaw instantly replied. Thistleclaw wouldn't let her have any fresh-kill until she perfected a new move each day. The work was exhausting, but Wildpaw could feel her new muscles when she stretched. Instead, she went to sit beside Brackenpaw who was basking in the moonlight.

"Look at that!" He exclaimed, twitching his ears. Wildpaw followed his gaze to where Sandpaw and Fireheart were sharing tongues.

"I wonder what happened." She murmured.

"When Sandpaw's a warrior, there might be new kits in the nursery!" Brackenpaw purred. Wildpaw looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"You haven't noticed how Sandpaw looks at him?" Brackenpaw flicked his tail.

"Not really." Wildpaw had been too busy with training. She was saved from continuing the conversation when Bluestar began to lead the Gathering patrol.

When they arrived at Fourtrees, Wildpaw felt much more undaunted then the last time she had been here, easily distinguishing the scents. She could tell that only WindClan were there, but RiverClan and ShadowClan were nearby, and sure enough they plunged down the sloped from the shadows.

"It's huge!" Brackenpaw squeaked.

"It seems big the first time." Wildpaw recalled her first Gathering, not long ago.

"Come on," She led the golden tabby over to a group of WindClan warriors; Wildpaw had talked to RiverClan, but she wasn't so keen to exchange words with ShadowClan.

"It's good to be home." Tasting the air, Wildpaw scented WindClan, ShadowClan, and a bit of RiverClan nearby.

"How was the land where you were?" Wildpaw recognized Silverpaw.

"Awful!" The speaker was a gray tabby she-cat, WindClan, obviously. "There were rats in the tunnel we stayed at!" Her green eyes were huge.

"Hi, Silverpaw." Wildpaw purred to the silver tabby.

"Silverstream." She corrected proudly. "And Wildpaw! Or is something else now?"

"Still Wildpaw, but not for long hopefully." Wildpaw responded.

"Excuse me." Silverstream murmured, her eyes fixed on something else as she slipped through the crowd. The WindClan she-cat's tail was flicking with impatience, eager to get on with her story.

"Go on Mosspath!" A very small tabby tom encouraged.

"If you insist, Littlepaw." Mosspath purred. She opened her mouth to start again, but a yowl interrupted her. Bluestar shouldered her way forward to glare at Crookedstar.

"RiverClan has been scented at Sunningrocks, our patrols have scented them many times, Crookedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!"

"Have you forgotten how recently one of our warriors was killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?" Crookedstar hissed.

"You had no need to defend your territory, my warriors were not hunting there. They were returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission we all agreed on! According to the warrior code, they should not have been attacked."

"You speak of the warrior code?" Crookedstar's mew was dripping with contempt. "What about the ThunderClan warrior who has been spying on our territory since then?" Bluestar's eyes widened.

"Warrior? Have you seen him?" Wildpaw gasped. Had Bluestar been planning on invading RiverClan? But the blue-gray she-cat sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Not yet, but we find his scent so often that it won't be long before we do."

Wildpaw could only stare.

"We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon." Tigerclaw rumbled. "And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol and always the same cats."

"ShadowClan have not been in your territory." Nightstar growled. "Clearly your warriors can't tell the difference in the scents of cats outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rogue cats. They have been stealing prey from our territory as well!" Tallstar came forward to stand beside the other leaders.

"My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan. territory. They seem to be ShadowClan."

"I knew it!" Tigerclaw bristled. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have united against us!"

"_Us_?" Crookedstar hissed in frustration. "What do you mean by _us_? I think it is you and WindClan that have formed the alliance! Is that why you were so keen to bring them back? So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?" Wildpaw spat angrily, and Mosspath was on her paws, hissing defiantly at the RiverClan leader.

"That's not why we returned, and you know it. We've kept to our own hunting grounds these past moons." Tallstar insisted.

"Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?" Crookedstar challenged.

"They aren't WindClan!" Tallstar informed him. "They must be rogue cats, as Nightstar says."

"However rogue cats would be a convenient excuse for invading our territories, would they not?" Bluestar murmured, making Crookedstar unsheathe his claws and Nightstar arch his back. Suddenly, a shadow engulfed the Gathering, stifling the hostility in the clearing. Wildpaw glanced at the moon, but it was covered by a huge cloud.

"StarClan has sent the darkness!" Halftail yowled.

"StarClan is angry." A cat called. "These meetings are meant to be held in peace."

"Runningnose is right! We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, especially during leaf-bare!" Yellowfang spoke up. "We should be worrying about keeping our Clans safe! We must listen to StarClan!"

"The Gathering is over," Tallstar announced. "by the will of StarClan."

"Come, ThunderClan." Wildpaw left the cluster of cats at Bluestar's call. The journey home was quiet with the exception of whispering from the back. Wildpaw knew the threat of battle was dangerous, but she couldn't help feeling excited. This would be her chance to show everyone how great she was at fighting.

Wildpaw's tail curled with anticipation as she remembered the last battle; Fireheart and Graystripe had been made warriors then. Maybe she, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw would be next!

When they reached camp, Bluestar was heading for the Highrock for a meeting. Wildpaw stuck her head through the nursery.

"Clan meeting." She called to Dustpaw and Swiftpaw, who had been left behind. When she had seen them awake, and Wildpaw had informed the elders, she headed into the crowded clearing.

"Cats of ThunderClan, the greatest threat seems to be from RiverClan and ShadowClan." Bluestar was saying. "We must be prepared for the possibility that these two Clans have united against us." Frostfur gasped, and pressed herself against Brackenpaw, who stood on his hind paws to see Bluestar once more.

"Do you really think they've joined together?" Yellowfang stepped forward. "RiverClan has the best sources of prey, but I can't imagine they'd want to share with ShadowClan."

"They didn't deny it." Tigerclaw told her.

"Whatever the truth," Bluestar meowed. "we must be on full alert. From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night, and one during the day, as well as the dawn and dusk patrols. We must put a stop to RiverClan's and ShadowClan's raids on our territory, and since they've chosen to ignore our words, we must back it up with tooth and claw."

Wildpaw joined in the chorus of yowls the rose up, supporting her leader.

"The first patrol will leave before dawn." Bluestar announced shortly before she began to converse with Tigerclaw. As the meeting broke up, Wildpaw hurried to find Runningwind.

"Can we be on the pre-dawn patrol?" She asked eagerly.

"Such an attitude change!" Runningwind remarked. "But I'll ask Tigerclaw." Runningwind hurried through the crowd, and Wildpaw felt a flash of determination. _If there are any thieving warriors on our land, We'll chase them off!_

Wildpaw headed back to camp from the pre-dawn patrol with Darkstripe, Dustpaw, and Runningwind close behind. Wildpaw burst through the gorse tunnel, startling Sandpaw who was on the dawn patrol along with Mousefur, Fireheart, and her mentor, Whitestorm.

"We've patrolled the entire RiverClan border." Darkstripe told Whitestorm. "No sign of any hunting parties so far. Bluestar's patrol will check the area again this afternoon."

"Good, we'll take the ShadowClan border." Whitestorm meowed, getting to his paws.

"Hopefully they'll have the same good sense as RiverClan and stay away," Darkstripe sniffed. "After last night, they should know we'll be looking out for them." Wildpaw admired his confidence.

"I hope so." Whitestorm agreed. He turned to the dawn patrol. "Are we ready?" When the cats nodded, Whitestorm led them out of camp.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Runningwind asked Wildpaw gently. Wildpaw flicked her ears impatiently; she wasn't tired. But she might as well get some rest as she would probably be going on many patrols now.

"Okay," Wildpaw replied, heading into the den. Curling up, she was surprised when she almost instantly went to sleep, not knowing how tired she really was.

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" Wildpaw's eyes flew open and she sprang to her paws, hackles raised. Wildpaw glanced around confusedly, however-this wasn't her bed of moss in the apprentices' den. Instead Wildpaw found herself looking around a gloomy forest covered in shadows. She stood in a small clearing with cool moss. A spikey mottled gray tom stood in front of her.

"Thistleclaw?" She asked.

"That's right." Thistleclaw flicked his tail.

"But, but how? I'm dreaming!" Thistleclaw rolled his eyes, but he answered her anyway. "I've been soft on your training, Wildpaw. Only training you in the waking world." Wildpaw was still looking around.

"This isn't how I pictured StarClan."

"So I'm going to train you in your dreams." Thistleclaw ignored her.

"Really?" Wildpaw's unfamiliar surroundings blurred until all she could see was Thistleclaw's amber eyes.

"Yes," Thistleclaw had begun to circle her. Without warning, he knocked her back legs out from under her.

"Hey!" Wildpaw yowled. Thistleclaw sat back as she stood up, bristling.

"This is your first lesson, knocking down your opponent by sweeping his hind paws out from under him. Go ahead and try it on me." Wildpaw flashed out a paw at his hind paw just as Thistleclaw had done to her. The ghostly tom's hind paw stayed in place.

"Oh, had you started? I hadn't noticed." Thistleclaw's whiskers were twitching. Wildpaw sank her claws into the soft ground.

"Try hitting the tendon of the leg; it's tender." Thistleclaw advised. Wildpaw narrowed her eyes in concentration, visualising the move and then executing it. She carried it out perfectly, sweeping both hind paws out from under him.

"Not bad." Thistleclaw admitted. "You might make a decent fighter." Wildpaw remembered something suddenly which made the same feeling return.

"Thistleclaw? Did you ever train another cat?" She asked. Thistleclaw's tail swished over the ground.

"I was once in ThunderClan." He reminded her. "And I was in line for the deputyship so, yes, I did have an apprentice once."

"It was Tigerclaw, wasn't it?" Wildpaw said bluntly.

"Yes," If Thistleclaw was surprised, he didn't show it. "I would have been deputy, but another cat stole it from me."

"What?" Wildpaw's mind whirled with questions. "Who?"

"Another time." Thistleclaw's ears were pricked. "You must be ready to defend your Clan very soon." He circled her until Wildpaw's vision blurred and transformed into the apprentices' den before her eyes. Blinking, she saw Thistleclaw was gone, and it was past dawn. Going into the clearing, she saw Tigerclaw and Whitestorm snarling. Were they quarreling? But the two large toms weren't snarling at each other; there was something between them. Wildpaw hurried to where she could see a pile of rabbit bones.

"What's up?" She asked Fireheart who was nearby and had been on the dawn patrol.

"Trespassing warriors." He answered. "Tigerclaw's calling a battle patrol." Darkstripe, Runningwind, Willowpelt, and Mousefur were with him already. Wildpaw hurried up.

"Can I go?" She asked Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, looking as if his mind was already made up.

"Not this time." He answered.

"You'll be fine." Runningwind paused to tell her before he pelted after the patrol. Wildpaw flexed her claws angrily. _Thistleclaw, why did you wake me up if I had to be left behind?_


	18. Chapter 18

Wildpaw was sulking in the apprentices' den. She knew it was immature, but she burned with resentment at being left behind. Brackenpaw had been sent out for something by Fireheart, and Dustpaw and Sandpaw were pacing outside.

"Thistleclaw!" She hissed quietly. "Why did you do this to me?" No transparent, broad-shouldered figure appeared which made Wildpaw even more furious.

"The camp is in danger! Come here now!" An urgent voice sounded from outside. Wildpaw hurried out of the den to see Fireheart on the Highrock.

"Fireheart, what do you think you're doing up there?" An elder croaked.

"Brokenstar is back. He might be in ThunderClan territory right now. All our other warriors are out of camp." Fireheart went on, as if deaf to the elder's warning. "If Brokenstar attacks, we must be ready. Kits and elders in the nursery. The rest of you must be ready to fight-" Fireheart's instructions were cut off suddenly.

A dark tabby with torn ears stood in the clearing, yowling threateningly. Four rugged cats were behind him, waiting for a signal and hissing a challenge.

"So you're the only warrior left! This will be easier than I thought!" Brokenstar's yowl was ear-splitting and made Wildpaw almost freeze, but she struggled to remember her training as she worked with Yellowfang, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw to form a defensive row. Frostfur, Speckletail, and the other queens were just behind them. Cinderpaw was limping to help, but Dustpaw hissed at her.

"Go and hide with the kits!" Wildpaw wanted to cuff him for speaking like that to poor Cinderpaw, but this was no time to be fighting. Wildpaw was faintly aware of Dappletail, Patchpelt, Smallear, and One-eye grabbing the kits and going into the nursery. Something inside Wildpaw stayed icily calm, and she felt perhaps it was the spirit of Thistleclaw, or myabe his training had prepared her some. Fireheart appeared by Yellowfang's side.

"You lost the last time we fought, and you'll lose again!" Fireheart spat.

"Never! You may have taken my Clan, but you can't kill me-I have more lives than you!" Wildpaw felt despair well up inside of her.

"One ThunderClan life is worth ten of yours!" Fireheart snarled, and what followed was utter pandomonium. As cats writhed and rolled with each other, Wildpaw could spot Fireheart's ginger pelt tussling with Brokentail's.

A strong white tom took her into his mouth, biting her scruff so hard it broke the skin. Yowling with rage, Wildpaw let herself go limp, becoming heavy and the outcast threw her on the ground. Wildpaw crouched down, bolting beneath his belly and heaving upward. He was heavy, but extra training had strengthened Wildpaw's muscles and she somehow managed to get him off the ground and slam him down.

With the wind knocked out of him, the rogue was still on the ground and Wildpaw clawed his belly mercilessly.  
Wildpaw was tackled before she could finish off the black-pawed tom. Brokenstar was pummeling her back with his hind legs. Wildpaw screeched in agony, trying frantically to push him off. Brokenstar posessed more muscle than the other rogue, however and Wildpaw could not lift him.

_Thistleclaw, help me_! More battle cries filled the clearing, and Wildpaw's heart sank. Were reinforcements for Brokenstar coming? But, no, Bluestar's patrol had returned! The weight was lifted from Wildpaw's back. Brokenstar was flung across the clearing by a sleek dark tabby.

"Are you okay?" Darkstripe panted. Wildpaw was too out of breath to answer as Frostfur battled with a brown tabby and Dustpaw sent off a silver tom. "Are you okay?" Darkstripe repeated.

"I'll be fine, I think." Wildpaw replied as Bluestar burst into the clearing with Longtail and Swiftpaw. Fireheart went up to her and began to explain the situation. Yellowfang, Whitestorm, and Tigerclaw hurried to join her as well. Runningwind approached Wildpaw.

"Anything serious?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Wildpaw was fixated on Bluestar's conversation. Tigerclaw was snarling something now, and Whitestorm's tail twitched uneasily.

"What's up?" Darkstripe asked Runningwind, who shrugged. The cats broke up, and Wildpaw hurried over to Fireheart.

"What happened?"

"Brokenstar's prisoner." He sounded exhausted.

"What?"

"He's blind now, and in Yellowfang's den." The ginger tom limped over the a clump of nettles to tend to his wounds. Wildpaw didn't ask anymore questions, and hurried to the medicine cat's den. While she waited for Yellowfang, Wildpaw began to lick her wounds, wondering how well she did.

"Here's something." Yellowfang rasped, applying a poultice before hurrying to her next patient, Swiftpaw. Wildpaw applied the herbs.

"Hey!" Brackenpaw called to Wildpaw and Swiftpaw. "Bluestar's called a Clan meeting." Wildpaw bounded into the clearing, and wriggled between Darkstripe and Longtail.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." Bluestar began, and Wildpaw noticed Dustpaw and Sandpaw sitting in the middle of the clearing. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sandpaw answered solemnly.

"I do!" Dustpaw repeated.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar rested her muzzle on Sandstorm's head, and the pale ginger she-cat licked Bluestar's shoulder, her eyes glowing as she left the circle.

"Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar and Dustpelt exchanged the same greetings as Bluestar and Sandstorm before the tabby joined Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm! Dustpelt!" Wildpaw cheered with her Clanmates, overjoyed for her old denmates.

"In the tradition of our ancestors, Sandstorm and Dustpelt will sit a silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Bluestar announced. "But before they begin their vigil, the Clan will share a meal. It has been a long day and we have reason to be proud of these cats who defended our camp against the rogues." Wildpaw felt happiness flutter inside her like a bird.

"Fireheart, StarClan thanks you for your courage. You are a great warrior, and I'm proud to count you as a member of my Clan." Fireheart's purr was loud enough for Wildpaw to hear from across the circle.

"Congratulations Dustpelt and Sandstorm!" Wildpaw purred, suppressing a pang of jealousy; it would be her turn soon enough. The warriors dipped their heads gratefully, and turned to eat.


	19. Chapter 19

"Clan meeting!" Swiftpaw nudged Wildpaw awake. Dazed, Wildpaw scrambled to her paws. She had continued training with Thistleclaw. Though the work was exhausting, Thistleclaw assured her the rewards would be worth it.

"I wanted to make sure you all know Brokentail is in the camp." Bluestar was meowing. "He is blind and harmless."

"Brokentail?" Wildpaw whispered to Brackenpaw. "His name changed?"

"Maybe, now that he's got no Clan to lead." The golden brown tabby replied.

"I am as concerned as you are for the safety of our Clan." Bluestar went on. "But, StarClan knows, we cannot turn him out to die in the forest. Yellowfang will nurse him until his wounds heal. Once they have, we'll discuss this again." When she had closed the meeting, Bluestar padded over to Graystripe.

"I still can't believe that it was Brokentail!" Brackenpaw exclaimed, going into the shelter of the apprentice den. "I was sure it was ShadowClan!"

"I thought so too." Wildpaw agreed. "It looked pretty bad for ShadowClan."

"Brindleface's kits are missing!" Swiftpaw hurried up to them.

"What?" Wildpaw stared at him.

"When?" Brackenpaw's eyes were huge.

"Search parties are leaving now." Swiftpaw informed them. "I wanted to go, but Longtail told me to stay behind." He added sulkily. Wildpaw looked at the snow, coming down in large clumps.

"No wonder!" She muttered. "Cloudkit will be hard to find."

"Like a mouse in a rat-hole!" Brackenpaw agreed.

"I hope they find the mite." Wildpaw breathed. "Do you know who's out, Swiftpaw?"

"I know Fireheart and Sandstorm went out." The black-and-white tom replied. Brackenpaw flicked his tail at Wildpaw.

"Well Fireheart is Cloudkit's kin." Wildpaw reminded him. She went to her nest, tired after the long day and eager to see what Thistleclaw thought of the battle.

"Thistleclaw!" Wildpaw called when she woke up in the mysterious forest once more. "Where are you?" This time, the tom was nowhere to be found.

"Hello? Thistleclaw?" Gathering up her courage, Wildpaw padded into the shadows. Pricking her ears, Wildpaw heard fighting and yowls. Dropping into a crouch, she glided forward, careful to step over any twigs that might her position away.

"That was pathetic, Snowtufts!" A ginger-and-white she-cat snarled. Her amber eyes glittered with anger and Wildpaw shrank back. A white tom with tufts on his ears-presumably Snowtufts-looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Mapleshade." He murmured.

"So you should be!" Mapleshade hissed. "That was an apprentice move, right?" She turned to a cat who had been sitting in the shadows, who Wildpaw hadn't noticed before-Thistleclaw. Wildpaw unsheathed her claws, angry for some reason. Unable to watch anymore, she went into another clearing and paced, trying to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She hissed, angry with herself for not awakening in the apprentices' den.

"Wildpaw!" A voice echoed. Wildpaw flattened herself to the ground in terror. Had Mapleshade found her? The she-cat had looked quite dangerous, and Wildpaw didn't like the idea of meeting Snowtufts either. "Wildpaw!" This time she was shaken awake. "Wildpaw!" The voice said again, irritated. Wildpaw looked up at Runningwind.

"Sorry." She muttered, trying to smooth her ruffled fur.

"We're going on dawn patrol." Runningwind replied, leaving the den.

"Is it just me or do you do dawn patrol all the time?" Swiftpaw meowed sleepily.

"Well sometimes I wish she'd do it quieter!" Brackenpaw, irritable to be woken up earily, hissed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Wildpaw bounded after Runningwind.

"Who're we patrolling with?" She asked.

"Tigerclaw and Willowpelt." Runningwind answered. The pale gray she-cat was licking herself while the dark tabby sat, his ears pricked. Suddenly, the deputy lifted his head as if scenting something. Wildpaw scented the air too. _WindClan!_


	20. Chapter 20

Mosspath ran through the forest, desperately swerving to avoid trees. Unused to the forest, the gray tabby she-cat had already run into a few trees, and didn't want a repeat of the incident. Mosspath was heading to the ThunderClan camp, following a scent trail. The scent of ThunderClan was getting more and more overwhelming and when she burst through the gorse tunnel there were four cats in the clearing.

A dark tabby arched his back and hissed. Mosspath forced herself not to flinch; WindClan was depending on her.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan!" Mosspath yowled, her flanks heaving as she fought for breath. "They're attacking our camp! We're outnumbered and fighting for our lives! Tallstar refuses to be driven off this time. You must help or my Clan will be wiped out!" A blue-gray she-cat bolted in the clearing.

"I heard." She muttered before yowling a summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Mosspath kneaded the ground impatiently as cats swarmed from their den.

"There's no tim to waste, ThunderClan. It's as we feared-ShadowClan and RiverClan have joined together, and now they're attacking the WindClan camp. We must help them." She paused, and Mosspath realized this must be the legendary leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar.

"But we are leaf-bare weak!" A black-and-white tom complained. "We've taken a risk for WindClan once before. Let them take care of themselves this time." Mosspath had to suppress the wail rising in her throat as some of the cats murmured their support.

"You're right to be cautious, Patchpelt." The same dark tabby who Mosspath had seen in the clearing spoke up. "But if ShadowClan and RiverClan have united, it is only a matter of time before they turn on us. It's better we fight now, with WindClan, than later, alone!" Mosspath held her breath as the Clan looked around. Patchpelt had dipped his head in respect and Mosspath realized this must be the deputy. A broad-faced dark gray she-cat slank up to Bluestar and murmured something. Bluestar nodded to what the she-cat was saying and spoke once more.

"Tigerclaw, I want you to organize two parties, one to head the attack, and one to back it up. We need to get there as fast as we can!" Mosspath let out a sigh of relief as the dark tabby-apparently Tigerclaw nodded and turned to his Clan.

"Yes, Bluestar. Whitestorm, you'll head the second party; I'll head the first." A large white tom nodded. "I'll take Darkstripe, Runningwind, Dustpelt, Wildpaw, and Fireheart." Tigerclaw went on. "You!" Mosspath jumped as Tigerclaw addressed her. "What's your name?"

"Mosspath." The she-cat answered, trying not to be daunted under his paralyzing amber gaze.

"Mosspath, you'll be in my party. The rest of the ThunderClan warriors will join Whitestorm. You too, Brackenpaw." A golden brown tabby got to his paws and raced to join the battle patrol. "Are we all ready?" Mosspath yowled her support and Tigerclaw raced through the gorse tunnel.

Mosspath had left a clump of fur behind, still not used to the tight space. However, she was more used to the woods this time around and managed to keep up, although her mind was back in the WindClan camp.

_"We're outmatched!" Deadfoot had yowled, his muzzle glistening with fresh blood. Whether it had been his own or an enemy's, Mosspath did not know._

_"You'll have to ask ThunderClan for help!"_

_"I'll go too!" Mudclaw meowed._

_"Okay," Deadfoot conceded. "but be quick!"_

_"Stonefur, stop them!" A gray-green tom had leaped onto Mudclaw before he'd even had the chance to leave the camp._

_"Go!" Mudclaw ordered Mosspath, rearing up to meet the RiverClan warrior. Mosspath hadn't looked back, and now she felt sick and hoped Mudclaw had been unscathed and alive however unlikely._

"Tigerclaw!" A yowl from a nearby she-cat interrupted Mosspath's thoughts. "We're being followed!" Mosspath unsheathed her claws. Had more of RiverClan come across the border? But instead of muscular warriors, three kits appeared from behind a log. One was a thick-furred white tom, and the others gray with darker flecks.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerclaw demanded, and Mosspath winced at his tone to the small kits.

"We wanted to join the battle." The white kit protested.

"Fireheart!" Tigerclaw hissed and and the familiar tom came forward. "You brought this kit into the Clan; you deal with it." Fireheart hesitated before calling to an apprentice.

"Brackenpaw, please take these kits home." Brackenpaw trudged forward and although his tail drooped, he kept quiet.

"I'm surprised by your choice, Fireheart," Tigerclaw's tone was mocking. "I didn't expect you to be so keen to fight this battle."

"If only you were so keen too!" Mosspath was shocked at the outraged hiss from Fireheart. "You'd give the battle cry instead of keeping us here while WindClan warriors die!" Tigerclaw glared at him with undisguised hatred, which made Mosspath wonder what had gone on between the two. But Tigerclaw yowled.

"Fireheart! You know the way to the WindClan camp! Lead us there." Mosspath felt a flash of reproach that Tigerclaw didn't ask her, but she kept quiet.

Fireheart knew the terrain surprisingly well-even underneath the layers of snow. The ginger tom didn't slow his pace until he reached the top of the hill where the WindClan camp was just below.

"Down there!" He called and the sound of screeching warriors made Mosspath's heart ache.


	21. Finale

Tigerclaw began briefing the warriors.

"Whitestorm, wait until you hear my battle cry! Mosspath, you lead us through the camp entrance; we'll take care of the rest." Mosspath ran as fast as she could into the camp. The patrol was on her tail, yowling a challenge. Mosspath was horrified to see the camp in ruins and her Clanmates hopelessly outnumbered.

A patrol of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors were watching, waiting if their assistance was needed, but WindClan was already struggling, and even the elders and queens were fighting. Mosspath launched into battle without hesitation. Mudclaw was grabbling with a dark brown tom.

"Mudclaw!" Mosspath yowled, trying to distract his attacker. It worked and Mosspath wasted no time by barreling into him. The tom, probably RiverClan judging by his glossy coat, yowled and rolled over. Mosspath clawed his exposed belly until he fled.

"Thanks!" Mudclaw panted. He was bleeding badly, but his eyes shone with a fiery determination. Mosspath grunted a reply as she noticed with dismay the extra patrol had joined the fight. Mosspath jumped on a dark gray tom's back, and recognized Cinderfur, the ShadowClan deputy.

He hissed and rolled onto his back. Mosspath jumped off just in time and aimed for his soft underbelly. Fortunately, she was quicker than him and she clawed mercilessly.

"Leave my camp alone!" Mosspath snarled, releasing him. Cinderfur was bleeding badly, but he wasn't finished yet. Staggering to his paws, the tom hissed while dripping blood.

"Never! Leave!" He spat defiance.

"No." Mosspath glared at him, icily calm. "_You_ leave, Cinderfur." Cinderfur hissed, but he was losing blood quickly. Cinderfur fled to his territory leaving Mosspath feeling a bit triumphant.

"Nightstar's fleeing." Mudclaw limped up to her. Sure enough the ShadowClan cats were swarming through the exit.

"I think Crookedstar's next." Tigerclaw was fighting the light-colored tabby. Few RiverClan cats remained including Silverstream, Stonefur, Crookedstar and a light tabby Mosspath didn't recognize.

Tigerclaw was standing over a fallen Crookedstar. Had he killed the leader? But Crookedstar flew to his paws and retreated. His cats followed him. Mosspath breathed a sigh of relief; the battle was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Barkface emerged from his den with a mouthful of herbs and began to tend to the wounded. Mosspath bounded over to the ThunderClan cats.

"Thank you, Fireheart." She meowed. Fireheart dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"You fought well, Fireheart." A brown tabby told him and a black-speckled white she-cat with black ears and black paws nodded in agreement.

"Yes," The same pale gray she-cat who had noticed the kits praised him. "You're a fine warrior. StarClan will honor you for this."

"I'll make sure Bluestar hears about it!" The tabby meowed. Fireheart's ears twitched with happiness.

"I wish you were my mentor!" The small black-speckled she-cat was skipping around Fireheart. "Runningwind always makes me go on the dawn patrol!"

"Wildpaw!" Runningwind cuffed her around the ears, but his eyes shone with affection for his apprentice. Fireheart shuddered suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Mosspath asked suspiciously.

"Er, yes, sorry." Fireheart murmured. "Just thinking."

"Well, I'll go see to some others." Willowpelt responded.

"Yes-fine, thanks." Fireheart was still lost in thought. Runningwind and Wildpaw followed Willowpelt while Mosspath went to lay in the shadows, waiting for Barkface's herbs. She began to lick her wounds when Tigerclaw stalked up to Fireheart.

"Darkstripe says you let a RiverClan she-cat escape!" Mosspath shifted uncomfortingly; she didn't want to risk moving and drawing the awkward attention of the two ThunderClan toms.

"She escaped, yes," Fireheart replied after a long hesitation. "like Crookedstar escaped from you. Why? Did you want me to kill her?" Tigerclaw lashed his tail.

"Darkstripe says you didn't even scratch her."

"Perhaps Darkstripe should chase after her and ask if it's true!" Fireheart sneered. Darkstripe, who Mosspath noticed for the first time, looked as if he would have leapt on Fireheart for a couple of mouse tails.

"He doesn't need to." Tigerclaw went on, defending his Clanmate. "Darkstripe tells me your young gray friend chased after her." Mosspath realized the dark tabby meant Graystripe. "Perhaps he'll be able to tell us how badly she was scratched." Mosspath stared confusedly. Why didn't the deputy trust his Clanmate?

"Look who's back." Tigerclaw was looking at Graystripe. "Do you want to ask him how the she-cat is? No, wait, I can guess his answer. He'll just tell me he didn't manage to catch up with her." Tigerclaw gave Fireheart a scornful look before leaving with Darkstripe at his tail. Graystripe sat with his head bowed and Fireheart went to talk with Graystripe.

"Are you okay?" Mudclaw asked, concern clouding his eyes. Mosspath nodded.

"I suppose. Are there many herbs?" Mudclaw shook his head.

"At least ShadowClan and RiverClan are gone." With a jolt Mosspath realized this was right. Maybe now that the Clans had fought, maybe Nightstar and Crookedstar would give up their attacks.

This could be the beginning of a new, easier life for WindClan.

**Author's Words: Ending=Gaaaaaaay and not in the good way lol. Anyway, working on a sequel. This started out as a book report and I got assigned to do another book report so I thought hey why not do a sequel since this was pretty popular on my DA. The whole story amounted to 96 pages, btw.**


End file.
